Naruto meets JLU
by lady pearl2005
Summary: AU. A story of Naruto's life if he grew up with Dr. Fate and his life and how living with them help shape him into the fighter he will become.
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1 (Naruto meets JL)

Title: Dr. Fate's surprise

*Fate's POV*

It was a normal day in my home, with my wife of two years. We were both happy and content with each other and never let it be said that we didn't show each other our love. But there were times I could tell my wife longed for a little child of our own. Sadly an enemy of mine made it possible that my wife and I never conceive a child together. It broke my wife's heart to know that we would never have a child of our own. So for two years I have been researching a way to remove that horrible curse so I could make my wife happy and finally have a child of our own. Sadly all of my efforts have been met with failure. But everything changed one night in October during one of the nastiest storms that year. I was on my way to my study to look up different plants and flowers for my wife's garden when I suddenly felt the presence of a demonic energy.

"My love what is going on? What is that surge of power that I feel?" Inza my wife of two years rushes into my study.

"Inza darling I don't know but I'm going to find out. Be prepared for anything upon my return. Don't worry love I promise I will come back in one piece." With that said I opened a portal that would take me to the demonic energy.

When I arrived to where the energy was strongest, I was surprised by my surroundings. I was in a gigantic forest filled with trees as far as the eye can see. But in the distance I heard what to be a great battle. When I reached a clearing I found the demonic energy. It was the Nine-tailed fox demon, creating mayhem and destruction and destroying the lives of any who stood in his way. I was about to put a spell on the fox when out of no where a man on top of a giant toad came and in a flash of bright light both the man and the demon were gone. But then I noticed two men surrounding something small on the ground and lift it up with gentle hands and race back to the village. I followed from the sky to a building that looked like it was part of the mountain. I preformed a concealment spell that hid myself from them as I listened in on the conversation.

"You can't be serious!!!! Kill the child are you mad!!!! He's only a baby, what harm could he do to the village, Danzo!!!?!?!?!" as I listened I noticed that the woman shouting was holding what looked like to be a newborn child and held on to the infant as if the man she was yelling at would harm the child just by looking at it.

"Its only a matter of time before the fox decides to destroy us all, I say we end its life right here and now!!!!" many of the people in the room seem to agree with the man named Danzo. It took every ounce of self control I had not to preform a fireball spell on him. The thought that a man like him would actually think of killing a child sickened me.

"Danzo, the fourth did not want his son to be viewed as a monster but a hero, and the child is merely the container for the beast, not the beast himself. So please refrain from trying anything that would-," YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO KEEP THAT MONSTER IN THIS VILLAGE?? SARATOBI YOU ARE TRULY-," "In my opinion the only one that is the monster in this room is you. For only monsters kill innocent children" I couldn't stand to listen to this man a moment longer decided to make myself known, not for my sake but for the sake of the child.

"Who are you and how did you get in the village"a man with long white hair with red markings on his face and looked like he had a giant scroll on his back spoke up and stood next to the woman hold the small sleeping infant.

"Jirarya let the man speak, I am Saratobi, the current Hokage of this village who are you and what is it that you want." Saratobi spoke up knowing that I was not there to cause anyone trouble.

"My name is Dr. Fate and I traveled here trying to find the sudden surge of energy that I felt from my home. As for what I want, I want to know why do all of you look at this child as a monster. The child has done nothing to deserve this treatment and yet you all stand here and accuse the infant of crimes that are nonexistent. Lord Hokage I wish to know who is going to look after the child." The answer that I feared he would say came as a simple, "Mr. Fate I don't know, many of the women in the village will despise him or worse actually kill the child. So at the moment no one." the Hokage looked at the infant with a growing dread for what would be in store for the child if it stayed in the village. Until I said, "I'll take the child if it is alright with you sir." Saratobi looked up with a surprised look on his face as well as those surrounding the small child. "You mean you would take this child in and raise him regardless of the monster that he carries in him. You would do that for him?" The woman holding the child stared at me in disbelief.

"Yes in fact my wife Inza and I would enjoy having the child live with us if that is not a problem with you Lord Hokage?" "No not at all but first there are a few things you will need and know about this child follow me. As for the rest of you, you are dismissed I will call all of you in the morning to begin repairs of the village." With that said all of the ninjas in the office and around me vanished in puffs of smoke or leaves. After that I followed the Hokage to another room that contained many scrolls and looked similar to my study back home. "Please sit, Dr. Fate and listen very closely. One of the things you need to know is that the boy you are about to take is very special, his mothers final wishes were that he be loved and be taken care of." Saratobi then handed me what looked like a will from the boys mother. "Within that scroll is a list of things that by right of inheritance belong to the child. And here is a will from his father's side of the family." He then handed me another scroll and indeed it was a will from the boys father side. "Within that scroll is what the boys father left for him, and to clear up any confusion the child's name is Naruto. His father told me the boys name before the attack happened and his wife went into labor. All I ask of you is that you and your wife love this child and give him the life that his parents weren't able to give him. Love him like he was your own." "I will old friend but how long are you going to continue to lie to the villagers about your real age. I was surprise to see after three centuries." I took my old friend by surprise, but he just laughed. "I could never fool you, even when we were training to be wizards, you always knew what I was up to even if I am a few hundred years older than you. And to clear up any suspicion about why I left the magical council, its this I like your self found a wonderful woman and we got married. I now have two wonderful sons and I hope they grant me with grandchildren soon. But enough talk about the past, let me get you some scrolls that I want Naruto to study as he gets older and I'm sure you will teach him what you can about magic and its laws as well." Saratobi gave me a knowing grin and I said, "Of course I will, you didn't think I would just teach him nothing but jutsu's did you? No I intend to teach this small child all I know if not more. You don't have to worry my friend Naruto will be loved and taken care of. But I will tell the boy of his true past when he is a little older. As for the fox in him, that won't be a problem, I'll be doing a lot of research over the next few years so don't worry. Anything else I need to know." I turned toward the basinet that held the small boy who was still sound asleep. "Yes, the woman and man from earlier are two former students of mine, the woman is named Tsunade and the man is Jiraiya. They are both Sanin level ninjas and are Naruto's god parents. I request that one of them go with you and the other come when the boy is older. In my personal opinion, take Tsunade with you, she-," "Actually my friend I think it would be wiser to bring him here to visit every two years instead of that. If I came home with another woman my wife would turn me into a chimera."

Saratobi looked at me then smiled, "Of course just remember what I said alright." Nodding to my old friend I said, "Do not worry, we will see you in two years time." With that said I opened a portal and headed home to my wife with a surprise that will bring a smile to her face.

Once home I called for my wife, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping child. "Inza where are you? I'm home and I have a surprise for you." A minute later my wife comes into my study, "My love you have returned, was your....search..a...suc..cess? My love is that a baby you are holding?" Inza stares in disbelief at me and the infant. "Yes my love this is a baby but to be more precise our son, you see the place where the demonic energy came from was near his village. Would you like to hold him for Inza?" I looked at my wife noticing tears in her eyes and she came over to me and carefully lifted the child out of my arms and sat down on one of the chairs in my study. As we both sat down in my study I began to explain everything to her. As I was coming to the end of my story I could tell that my wife was close to tears. "So you see Inza in order to prevent him a harsh childhood I brought him here for us to raise. I know that you were hoping for one of our own but I still can't find a counter spell to use that would remove the spell on you. Think of this as a blessing in disguise. We could-," "Darling if you are done talking I need help setting up the nursery for him and I need aq bottle made ready for when he wakes up." I stared at my wife in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that your alright with this?" Inza turn to me and said with a smile on her face that was so bright that it could light up the darkest night "Of, course I'm alright with raising this wonderful child. He needs us and he needs the love of a mother and father. I know that it might be impossible to have one of our own and I accepted that a year ago, so raising one that is not of our blood means little to me, as long as the child grows up happy and healthy. As far as I'm concerned Naruto will have the life his parents wanted for him here with us." I stared at my wife for a few minutes but then I just shook my head and smiled at her. My wife never ceases to amaze me, and now as I look at my adopted son with nothing but pride and joy in my eyes I knew that our lives would never be the same ever again. Our lives were about to become more interesting as the years roll by and our little blessing would be destined for great and wonderful things in the near future.

*_Okay there's chapter one and to clear up any confusion about Saratobi, he's a wizard in my story who has been around for a long time. He was a classmate of Dr. Fate and studied to be a wizard, but he left magic all behind when he met his wife. During a few of the chapters I will do a time skip. But I'll try and upload more chapters soon. And I'll update on Order of the Fang soon as well. Until next time.....Bon oui mes ami._


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter two (Naruto meets JLU)

Title: Life as parents

*Inza's POV*

To say that my life was never the same when Naruto came into my life would be an understatement. I have never felt such joy in my life as I feel now. Naruto has brought my husband and I such joy. I find it hard to believe that there were people out there that wanted to end this little life. Naruto is a gem to me and I have never seen my husband so happy in my life. News of our son spread throughout the magic realm fast. Every member of the magical society came to see our little joy. I have never seen so many magical beings in one room at once in all of my life. Even the cursed Jason Blood came to give our son a gift, which was a map of the stars and constellations. But their were a few people I did not want there. One was Circes a Greek goddess that was nothing but trouble. She was known for her trickery so I prepared for the worst.

"INZA DARLING!!!! HOW ARE YOU DEAR!!! Now where is the little bundle of joy...oh there he is. Oh now isn't he a precious little thing-," I blocked Circes from touching my child, knowing well enough her past history with men and deception. So I knew she couldn't be trusted. But I was surprised again when she told me...

"Oh now don't worry dear, I may be known for causing trouble in the past, but I'm not one to harm an innocent child. Especially one as adorable as this one....so may I hold him Inza, please?" Circes looked at me with pleading eyes, hoping I would let her hold Naruto for a little while.

"Alright you can hold him for a bit, now just support his head and.....there you go Circes." I was indeed surprised that Naruto took to her so fast.

"Oh...I can tell that he is going to be a handsome man when he grows up. He'll have women throwing themselves at his feet. But I can tell that his heart will belong to only one girl. But sadly I see pain in his future which is closer than you think. And don't worry its not caused by me but by someone who's hate for this child is greater than anything. Take my advice and watch over this small bundle with your life Inza. You and your husband have been given a wonderful gift. Don't let anyone take this gift away from you dear. Now I'll just hand him over to you cause I think he's hungry and wants mommy right now. And I must be off, I still have to hit Cairo by dawn and I mustn't be late. Remember our little talk Inza and bye-bye." And just as quickly as she came, she was gone. For the rest of the night I pondered what Circes's meant about my son. Even as I lay him in his new crib, which was a gift from one of my husband's wizard friends, I still wondered what she meant.

"My darling child, you may be hated by others you never meet, but know this my little joy, you are loved by your parents and nothing anyone says will change that. I am your mother and will protect you as a mother should. Nothing will ever harm you or take you away from us. Pleasant dreams my little prince." As I turned out the light near the door I turned to the crib one last final time to make sure that he was still asleep then I left to my room for some much need sleep.

*_Time Skip-Two years later*_

It seems that time seems to fly by quickly for you when you have a child. Naruto is such a wonderful child. He's so full of energy and his smile could brighten any dark day. My husband and I were truly blessed with a treasure. But I still worry about what Circes said. It wasn't until my husband took us to the place of Naruto's birth that I understood what she meant. It was a cool autumn morning and a special one, cause it was Naruto's birthday. During breakfast my husband told us,

"Everyone we're going out today and Naruto I have a very special surprise for you. Now we mustn't be late. There's an old friend of mine that wants to meet the both of you. Now lets hurry." As soon as he said that, he lifted our son up and laughed with him then headed towards Naruto's room to get him ready. While I was cleaning up the kitchen, I had this sudden chill and felt like something or someone was lurking in the shadows. But I knew that no one could get into this tower without my magic or my husbands, so I just brushed it off. Unfortunately that feeling of dread would not leave me. I was always taught to trust my instincts in life and be wary of danger, and right now that feeling of danger was in the air. With a quick spell the rest of the kitchen was cleaned and I rushed Naruto's room and found him and my husband trying to get his shoes on. The moment I came in the room my darling child noticed that something was wrong just by the look on my face and asked me-,

"Mama is everything alright? You seem tense like there's a troll or goblin near the house. Are you okay?," Naruto looked at me with those big deep blue eyes that shone with so much love in them. I simply smiled and to him that I was alright and I needed to talk to his father for a few minutes. As we both left the room my husband turned to me with worried eyes as well and asked me-,

"Inza what is wrong? You are tense so why are you trying to hide it from us?" I looked into my husbands loving eyes and told him what was troubling me.

"So that's what's wrong, I feel that something will happen today, not to us but to Naruto. I fear that something horrible will happen today to him. It's like this danger has been lurking over him for some time now. I didn't pay attention to it until now. My love promise me that if something happens today, good or bad you will not let Naruto be taken away from us please." I gazed into my husbands eyes with a pleading look. Then I saw my husband smile and he gently kissed me.

"Inza I promise nothing will take him away from us so don't worry. Now we must finish getting ready, so lets hurry." With that my husband left for our room to finish getting ready while I went to check on Naruto in his room. To my delight I found him looking over one of the spell books that he received for his first birthday (AN. "Magic and Wizardry for toddlers" - basically it's a book of the do's and don'ts of the magical realm that all magical kids are given on their first birthdays.).

"Naruto, are you ready to leave yet my little prince?" My son looked at me with joy filled eyes and told me,

"Yes mama, I'm ready to go. Do you think that where we're going will have noodles?" I laughed at my son at his question. Then I remember that this is my son, who just happens to be nuts about noodles, from rotini noodles, to lo mein noodles to even Ramen noodles (AN. Yes Naruto still loves his ramen, he wouldn't be him if he didn't eat the ramen).

"Yes my son I'm sure they will have noodles where we're going. Now we must hurry and meet your father in the den, so we can go. Now hurry my little prince." As soon as I said that my son put his book back on the self with his other books and followed me out to the den where my husband was.

"Well now that we are all here lets go. Now Naruto I need you to hold tight to your mother's hand and don't let go until I say so. This is a very powerful spell that I'm using and I don't want us to get separated, alright?"

"Yes father, I'll hold tight to mama's hand" and to prove his point, Naruto held my hand tightly, or I held his hand as tightly as I could for fear of losing him, not from the spell but from the sense of dread that I felt.

As my husband began to recite the spell, our surroundings began to change and then we felt a powerful gust of wind that almost took Naruto and myself off our feet. Then I notice everything changing to a forest scenery and noticed a huge gate behind us with the name "Konoha on it big bold Japanese characters.

"We're here everyone, now that wasn't so bad now was it? Naruto are you okay son?" Both my husband and I turned to look at our son to see if he was alright. To our surprise he had a smile on his face and laughing.

"That was fun father can we do that again?" Our son looked at us with big pleading eyes, so I told him we will see. Then we all made our way into the village but were stopped by the guards.

"HALT STATE YOUR BUSINESS HERE IN THE VILLAGE!!!!" Two ninja guards came in front of us trying to see if we were a threat to their home. My husband was about to speak but our son cut him off.

"Daddy says we're here to visit a friend of his. He said that this person has a very special surprise for me." My son gave them his best smile as if nothing was wrong at all. The guards after hearing our son decided calm down, only a little though.

"Alright kid answer me this do you know why your daddy's friend has a surprise for you?" the guard looking Naruto in the eye waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah, today is my birthday and coming here was part of my gift. Is that bad?" Naruto just stared at the guard with curious eyes. Both my husband and I were surprised when the guard just started laughing.

"Hey its alright. Sorry for the scare there folks. Its just our annual festival and we have to be cautious of intruders. Please forgive us if we scared you." The guard said with a silly grin on his face as he apologized to us.

"It's alright my family and I just got here and we need to meet with my friend." My husband looked at the guards hoping to get into the village without any trouble.

"Sure but you just need to head towards the Hokage's office and talk to him before doing anything else okay. Have a nice day and Happy birthday kid." The guard then pointed us towards a large mountain sculpture with four faces carved into it.

"Daddy look at the mountain, its huge!!!!" Naruto looked up at the mountain with an awe-struck look in his eyes.

"Yes I know Naruto, now we must hurry, my friend is waiting and we mustn't be late." I looked at my husband, confused as to why we had to hurry. So I asked him,

"I thought your friend was a wizard that was hidden here in this village. So why are we heading towards the Hokage's office?" I looked at my husband with a piecing gaze that says "your going to be in trouble if you don't tell me the truth" and knew that he was up to something.

"Now Inza don't worry, now let's go, we mustn't be late." My husband than whispered to me, "I promise nothing bad will happen, and my friend is in the location we are going anyway."

"Alright I'll take your word for it, but remember love, today is for Naruto not us, understand?"

"Yes now lets get going. We have a lot to do today. Now lets go!!" Then my husband lifted our son onto his shoulders and carried him up the stairs. As I looked at my loving family, I then noticed that a sense of dread washed over me, which was the same as this morning. I tried to not think about it, but I couldn't. I was going to find out why I couldn't shake that feeling. The man that wanted my son dead when he was a baby, was standing in the shadows watching us and plotting to put an end to not just my son but to us as well.

*_Well there's part two, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. The life of a college student is not easy. I have so much homework to do and I'm finally getting my chemistry class (a little). Well I promise the next chapter won't take so long to get up. Please keep sending your reviews and I want to know a perfect way for Naruto to meet up with his friends. Send me suggestions and I will add them to my story. Also I'm looking for five new characters to add to my story. They have to be magical creatures (wizards, elemental users, wica's fairies, etc.) Just send me your character, along with their personality and what power they wield and I will add them to my story. Thank you for the many views, until next time!!! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

1Naruto meets JLU (chapter three)

Title: A mother's nightmare

_*Inza's Point of View*_

As my family and I made our way up the long stairs and pass the many doors in the hallway, I began to get the feeling that we were being followed. Not by what might hurt my son, no but by someone with a perverted and sick mind.

"Love have you noticed any thing out of the ordinary since we've been going down this hallway. Like there are eyes watching us?" I turned to my husband who held on to our son's hand as we were walking. But instead of my husband answering, my son spoke up.

"You mean the man with long white hair that has been staring at you back since we've been walking mommy that has some sort of concealment spell on him to make him look invisible to others?" I looked at my son in surprise and shock, but my husbands had a look of rage on his face.

"WHO EVER YOU ARE COME OUT!!!! NO ONE GAWKS AT MY WIFE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!" My husband was beyond angry. I myself was upset, imagine the thought of someone like that in this village.

"All right don't have a cow already. Jeez I was just making sure you all made to the Hokage's office in one piece." The man that had been following us reveled himself before our eyes. My husband instantly knew who had been following us.

"Your Jiraiya aren't you? The famous toad sage right?" My husband looked at the man with curiosity evident in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact yes, hey its you and this must be Naruto your son right. The Hokage has been expecting you and your family, come on I'll take you to his office at once. Now we must hurry." As the man my husband called Jiraiya then proceeded to lead us to the Hokage office, I noticed that his eyes were wandering a bit. So I decided to give him a little advice.

"Mr. Jiraiya, if you value your eyesight I suggest you keep them on the path ahead and not on me, understand?" I sent him a glare that said "if you don't turn around and focus on the path ahead, you will suffer a painful punishment". It seemed to work for Jiraiya didn't look back at me and had a pale look on his face when we reached the Hokage. Once inside I took notice of the office and noticed it was not like the office that my husband had at home. Within this room were big windows that showed the village below. A desk in the middle of the office with what looked like a mountain of paper work on it that seemed endless. I also noticed another man in the office and with him was a little girl around Naruto's age with the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

"Ah..it would appear that all of my guest have arrived. Jiraiya you are dismissed for the day. Just don't do anything stupid that gets you into trouble with the village women....again. I don't think that I can stop Anko if she finds you near the women's section at the public bath again." A man in a red and white robe came from around the desk to greet us properly and dismiss the man that lead us here.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. And don't worry about Anko, she hasn't caught me yet, neither have any of the other women, besides it's all in the name of research!!!" Jiraiya had a goofy grin on his face and a slight drool coming from his mouth. I was surprised when my son spoke out at this man's out burst.

"Father didn't your friend, Mr. Blood once say that any man who calls gawking at women and having perverted thoughts research is nothing more than an idiot in his own mind and deserves to be beaten within an inch of his life?" Naruto looked at the man with a stern and devious look on his face as he saw Jiraiya lose all the color in his face. Laughter filled the room after my son said that.

"Your son is very wise for a two year old. So is your friend for giving him that advice. I am Hirashi Hyuga by the way and this is my daughter Hinata. I take it you must be Dr. Fate and this must be your wife and son Inza and Naruto, right?" Hirashi looked at us with a calm and collected look.

"Yes we are its nice to meet you Hirashi-san. You too, miss Hinata." As my husband shook hands with Hirashi and bowed to Hinata, I noticed that Hinata and Naruto were staring at each other with a nervous and scared look on their faces, (AN/ come on, wouldn't you be a little nervous when meeting some one new for the first time. And their two of course their scared) neither wanting to say anything to the other.

"Um...my love do you think we could find a nice place to sit and talk, just standing in this office is a bit uncomfortable. Also didn't you say your friend wanted to meet us?" I looked at my husband and saw that same mischievous look in his eyes that usually spelled trouble for me. The Hokage saw the look in my eyes and decided that Jiraiya needed to go.

"Jiraiya don't you have some where to be right now, like the local bar?" the Hokage then looked at Jiraiya and saw a smile on his face and faster than lightening, he was gone. I turned and saw the Hokage had a watch in his hand as if he was timing him, which he was.

"Well five point two seconds, not bad for that idiot student of mine." The Hokage then put his watch back into his pocket and turned to Hirashi and said,

"Now Hirashi if you and your daughter would follow me and my guest into the next room I will explain further to you about what's going on." He then turned to us and gave us a smile.

"My idiot friend here didn't tell you that I was the Hokage did he." Then I took a good look at the Hokage then I put a smile on my face. Then I knew that this was the man that saved my son from being killed two years ago from the monster who called himself Danzo. He then looked at my husband with a smile and chuckled a little.

"Well I told her you were here in the village, not that you were the Hokage Saratobi. I was saving that for today. Now Hirashi from what Saratobi has told me you know quite a bit about him and myself as well." My husband then looked at Hirashi with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I was a little surprised to find out that our leader was in fact a wizard, but then it made much more sense after he explained everything to me, including everything he knew about you. He also told me that you had a lovely wife and a charming and handsome son. Wouldn't you agree Hinata?" Hirashi then looked down at his daughter and saw her blush a cute shade of pink.

"Now that we have that settled, can we sit down and talk about something else and possibly get these kids to talk to one another." Saratobi then led us to another room that had a much more pleasant feel to it. I noticed that there were treats and hot tea waiting for us. I also noticed that there was a small section for the kids to play. My son looked at me with pleading eyes to afraid to ask if he could play with the toys that were placed before him. I nodded to my son and he went to go play. As he was close to the toys he noticed that Hinata didn't follow. So before he started to play my son came over to Hinata and introduced himself to her.

"Hello, my name is Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you want to play with me?" Naruto gave the nervous girl a smile that took her fear of him away. Soon that fear was replaced with joy.

"Of course Naruto-san, I would like to play with you. My name is Hinata by the way" the poor girl was just a little bundle of blushes when she looked at my son. I noticed that her blush got worse when my son took her hand and lead her to the array of toys to play. As soon as both children were playing, I turned my head back to where my husband, Hirashi, and Saratobi were.

"Now that the children are busy could you tell me the reason why my husband brought us here to celebrate our son's birthday. Not that there is anything wrong with this place, it's just that its unexpected to be so far from home." I whispered the next part and hoped that the children didn't hear me.

"Especially in the very village that wanted my son dead." I looked at all three men with a look that said if you don't tell me the truth, you will suffer a painful death.

"Well there is a reason for that is I needed to talk to your husband as well as Hirashi about that. As for you my dear I was hoping you and the children would enjoy going on a tour of the village. I would have one of my top ninja's keeping an eye on all of you. So what do you say Inza, sound like a plan." I could tell just by looking at that pleading look in his eyes that what ever they were about to talk about, they didn't want the children to hear. I knew my husband would tell me later about what they talked about so I agreed to go on the tour of Konoha. I got up and went over to the kids who were playing a game of chess. I noticed that both my son and Hinata had each other in a stalemate. I laughed and spoke to the kids.

"Hey kids, having fun?" Both nodded to me and smiled.

"Kids how about we take a tour of the village, while your fathers talk about some boring stuff (and by boring I mean stuff they didn't need to hear yet) and come back here and meet them for lunch in the park, when we find it. How does that sound?" Both children had the biggest smiles on their faces, that I could have sworn that you could have seen their smiles from space.

"Well now that thats settled, the ninja in question who is supposed to escort you all around the village should be here right about, (puff) now." Saratobi then turned to see a man with silver hair and a mask over the bottom half of his face covering his nose and mouth from the world. I stared at the man and wondered how in the world did this man breath, let alone eat with that mask on.

"Ah..Kakashi you made it and your only 30 minutes late this time. Your timing is getting better, now what happened this time to delay you?" Saratobi then eyed said ninja with a look that told me this particular ninja was always late.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, there was this old man who wanted my help moving stuff around in his home, and-," The Hokage cut him off right in the middle of an excuse that not even I believed.

"Just save it alright Kakashi. Now this is Inza, her son Naruto and I believe you remember Hinata right. Well they want to go on a tour of the village and I need someone to show them around and see the sights. Kakashi I need you to guard them with your life understood. They are to meet us back here to head for the park for lunch at 12 o'clock understood?" Saratobi then looked at Kakashi with a stern look.

"Hai, hai Hokage-sama. I will guard them with my life. Now what do you say we get down to the village and start the tour." As Kakashi lead us out of the door I turned towards my husband and told him,

"Love, please don't take too long with this meeting alright, remember we have a birthday boy who wants to spend the day with his father waiting for you. Promise me you won't forget that." I looked into my husbands eyes and saw that he understood. I smiled back at him and left to follow the kids. No sooner had we started down the hallway, a huge chill went down my spine and filled me with a sense of dread. The same feeling that I had felt this morning was stronger now. It felt like who ever this person was, was just waiting to make their move and cause trouble.

"Kakashi-san have you noticed anything out of the ordinary since we left the Hokage's office. Like there are another pair of eyes on you?" Kakashi turned to me and told me the one answer that I didn't want to hear.

"Unfortunately yes, I sensed it the moment I came in the building. I think that we need to stay together and keep our guard up." I nodded and turned to talk to both children but found that they weren't there.

"NARUTO, HINATA WHERE ARE YOU?" I looked ahead of me and saw the ank pendant that my husband gave our son on his first birthday on the wall with a tiny fan being hung from the wall by a kunai with a note attached to it. I took the note and read it, my eyes then filled with tears, for now my worst nightmare was coming true. Someone had taken my son and was going to kill him. Kakashi told me to head back to where my husband and the other were and explain to them what had happened. While I did that Kakashi would look for the kids. He did a few hand signs and in an instant a group of dogs appeared with the village symbol upon them.

As Kakashi and the dogs went to find the kids I ran back to my husband and his friends. The minute I burst into the door, my husband knew something was wrong.

"Inza what happened why are you crying?"

"HE'S GONE!!! SOMEONE TOOK HIM AND HINATA!!!"Both Hirashi and Saratobi both knew that something was not right.

"Inza calm down who took the kids," I showed my husband the note that was left along with the kids trinkets. My husband read the note out loud for everyone to hear, much to my anguish. The note read:

_Thank you for saving me the trouble of tracking down the boy Fate. You saved me years worth of searching. And to Hirashi thank you for your precious daughter. I promise you that she will be well taken care of, after I take her eyes that is. Both children will receive what they deserve today. Consider this payback for what you did. By the time you get this note the children will be deep in the village. And by the time you find me Fate, your demon of a son will no longer be amongst the world of the living. I hope you have a tomb stone picked out for him._

_Best wishes_

_Danzo, leader of Root_

I could tell that my husband was furious, with this Danzo. But at the moment all I cared about was if I was ever going to see my son ever again. See my pain my husband turned to me and said,

"Don't worry Inza, I promise to bring our son home to you and I will make sure that Danzo will pay for this." My husband then turned to Hirashi who looked like he would hill anyone who touched him at that moment.

"You will not go alone, I will go with you Fate. Remember not only does that monster have your son, but he has my daughter as well. And if one hair is out of place on either of their heads, Danzo will die before his trial." I turned to Hirashi and spoke in a broken voice,

"I don't care what you do to him just bring back my son, please (sob) just (sob) bring him back to me (sobs). Bring (sniff) my baby back (sobs uncontrollably)" Saratobi then lifted me up and took me to another room so I had a chance to calm down.

*_Normal View*_

Saratobi then turned to both men with a look that said Danzo would pay if Naruto and Hinata were harmed.

"Both of you check the whole village, no doubt Kakashi is looking for them as well but he will need help. These crystals will help you find them." Saratobi then handed both men small crystals. Hirashi looked confused, but Fate knew what they were. They were tracker crystals that all magical creatures with loved ones had in case of emergencies like this.

"I take it you have a crystal for every member of the village. This will help us find the kids faster. Hirashi I will explain the crystals on the way right now we must hurry. We've not a moment to lose." After that both men speed off into the village looking for any sign of their kids. After a few minutes, Anko stepped into the office with a confused look on her face.

"Hokage-sama, what's going on? I just saw Kakashi and his dogs running through the village. Did something happen sir?" Saratobi then began to tell the kunouchi (AN/please tell me if this is the right spelling) what had happened.

"Is there anything I can do sir?"

"Yes Anko, you can go find Asuma and track down Danzo along with Kurenai and find those kids. And those kids are to be brought back to here or the hospital with either you or Kurenai watching them, understood"

"HAI!" and in a puff of smoke she was gone. Then Saratobi then went to his window and said a small prayer to Kami that Naruto and Hinata were okay and that they would be found before something bad happened to them. Unbenowst to everyone, including Danzo who had his Anbu Root searching the village, Naruto and Hinata were safe and sound with Jiraiya who had found them in the middle of the village.

_*Wow, big time drama here. I will explain how those two met with Jiraiya in the next chapter. And to clear up any confusion as to how they got out, take a small guess at what Naruto did to get them out. Also I still need three more characters for the story and I need some females. Come on ladies we need some more sisters in this story come on don't let me down. I need the remaining three characters before Sunday. Until the next chapter....Ja ne!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter four (Naruto meets JLU)

_AN/ Cyan is an OC character that belongs to saberwolf34 and is a permeant character in my story._

**------------------------**

_*small recap: Last time Fate and his family have arrived in the leaf village and are heading for the Hokage's office. On the way Naruto discovers the lech Jiraiya staring at his mothers backside and he gets caught. In truth he was sent to retrieve Dr. Fate and his family and escort them to see Saratobi himself. Upon arriving at the office of the Hokage, Hiashi Hyuga and his young daughter Hinata are in the office as well. After Jiraiya leaves to go drink himself silly, Saratobi escorts his guests to another room where there were many toys for the children to play with. Inza being skeptical of the reasons they were invited knows something is wrong about the Hokage wanting to talk to all of them when in fact he only wanted to talk to Fate about an important matter. So Inza and the kids were to be escorted by Kakashi and take a tour of the village. But before the tour could start both Naruto and HInata are taken by none other than Danzo. While Kakashi began the search for the children Inza went back to inform her husband and Hinata's father of what happened. Needless to say that they were not happy to hear that their children were taken. Both Fate and Hiashi both left to find their children with the use of tracker crystals that Saratobi gave them, and the search was on. While they were searching for Danzo and the kids, Danzo sent out members of his Anbu ROOT to search for the kids as well. Now lets join Naruto and Hinata in the training field as they search for a way back to their parents and on the way Naruto will tell Hinata how he got them out in the first place._

Title: AMiracle, A Curse and A Mother's wrath

"Oh man now I know why your not supposed to do spells like that without training. You end up far from your destination and more confused than before. Hey Hinata are you okay?" Naruto began to shake Hinata gently to wake her up. As Hinata opened her eyes she saw that Naruto was shaking her and they were not with that weird man from before.

"Ummm...Naruto-san where are we? How did we end up here and where is that weird man from before?" Hinata asked a million and one questions at once. Naruto just shook his head.

"Well as to where we are it looks like we're on a training ground. To answer your second question as to how we got here, well before I tell you this you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even our parents, okay?" Hinata nodded and let Naruto continue his explanation.

"Well as to how we got here, I kinda used a spell to transport us here, but the thing is I'm not supposed to be performing spells on my own or at all until I've had training. My father doesn't know nor does my mother know and if she found out it would break her heart. You see when my dad is away on business I go into his study and look through his books of spells. Not the dangerous ones just ones that I know I can do without getting into too much trouble, like the teleportation spell that I used. If any member of the magic council found out that I was using these spells without training, my family could get into trouble. Do you understand now what happened Hinata?" To Naruto's dismay he found that Hinata didn't believe a word he said.

"Magic can't be real, my cousin says its not real. So magic doesn't exist right?" Hinata was in for another surprise when right before her eyes Naruto produced two beautiful flower pins from out of nowhere from a small ball of light . (AN. Pins you put in your hair and the pins you put on clothes)

"Naruto-san how did-," "Now do you believe me when I tell you magic is real. I'm allowed to get away with making these since these aren't as dangerous as compared to what most dark wizards make in the magical realm. Here Hinata you can have these my mom has dozens of these things. Here let me put them in your hair." Naruto then put the flower pins gently in her hair and caused Hinata to blush a pretty shade of red.

"There, now to answer your last question as to where that man that took us away is at, well I don't want to stick around here to find out. What do you say that we go into town and find our parents before that horrid man comes back. For some odd reason, I feel as though that man can't be trusted. I can see some houses from here, lets head in that direction and lets keep close" then Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and both of them began to walk in the village to try to find their parents. Five minutes after they left the training grounds one of Kakashi's tracker dogs show up and pick up the scent of the kids and begins to follow them. Meanwhile on the other side of the village Anko had just found Kurenai and both began their search for the kids. In fact the whole village was put under lock down until those kids were found. Fate and Hiashi continued to search the village for any sign of their children, and were growing more worried by the minute.

'Please Naruto be alright, your mother and I can't loose you now.' Fate was so into his thoughts he almost didn't see the tracker crystals flashing.

"Fate what are these things doing? Why are they blinking like that?" Fate had a smile on his face for he knew why the crystals were doing what they were doing.

"The crystals are doing that because they know where the kids are. When anyone that the crystal is searching for is near the crystals begin to flash like they are now." Fate's explanation put a grin Hiashi's face.

"You mean that the kids are somewhere near?" Hiashi looked at Fate with hope in his eyes.

"Yes my friend but we must hurry, for I fear that Danzo is looking for the kids as well. And after all this is over I need to have a long talk with my son about what he reads in my study." Hiashi looks at Fate with confusion on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Fate just sighed and said, "Cause I believe that my son used a spell to get away from Danzo, a spell he knows he shouldn't do without his mother or myself watching him." Hiashi just smiled and the two continued the search for their most precious treasures.

*In the village*

"Now which spot should I hit first, the local bar, the hot spring or my favorite Ramen shop?" the local pervert Jiraiya was walking through the town trying to figure out where he should go first now that he had time to kill before the festival started. His thoughts were cut short when he spotted both Naruto and Hinata walking hand-in-hand through the busy streets of Konoha.

'Well what do we have here, I thought those kids were with Saratobi, I guess something happened after I left. Why do they both look tense? Something tells me that someone is looking for these kids and they don't want to run into this guy at all. I better keep an eye on these kids until this is sorted out.' Jiraiya then went up to the kids and gave them a bit of a surprise. "Hey kids what are you two doing here in the middle of the village without an escort? That's a little dangerous don't you think, you could get lost here in the village if you don't have a guide." Both kids turned their heads and found the Jiraiya grinning like the fool Naruto knew he was.

"Hey your that perverted idiot from before that almost got killed by my mother. What are you doing here?" Jiraiya just sighed and knew that the kid was never going to let that go for a long time.

"Well kid you and you little friend look like your trying to get away from someone, why don't you kids come with me and you can tell me everything that happened. And on the way how about I buy you two some lunch?" Before the kids could protest both of their stomachs growled causing both kids to blush from embarrassment, causing Jiraiya to laugh.

"Come on kids lets get you two something to eat and then you can tell me what happened." Jiraiya then did a few hand signs and in a puff of smoke a giant toad appeared. (AN. It that toad that he was seen riding on when he meet Naruto during the Chunin exams, not chief toad. He doesn't show up until later. Now back to the story)

"Come on climb on and hold on tight, cause the place that were going to is on the other side of the village." Jiraiya then proceeded to help the kids on top of the huge toad. Once settled they began to move. Unknown to them Danzo and his Anbu Root were in hot pursuit of those kids. He was searching everywhere and had no luck. He now knew why he never had any kids of his own, they were nothing but big pains. He and the rest of the members of Root were about to head east to continue their search for the kids when Hiashi and Fate ran into them. And lets just say that they weren't to happy to see them.

"Well if it isn't Danzo the rat we've been looking for, where are our children you rat? Return them now and we might let you live long enough to see your trail." Hiashi was beyond mad at the man in front of him. Fate was cross between killing Danzo or turning him into a frog to experiment on back home in his lab.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have bigger fish to fry, and I don't have time to deal with you two so, Razor, Missile I leave these two in your hands while I continue to look for those brats" As Danzo leapt away his two lackeys Razor and Missile charged both Fate and Hiashi. While Fate and Hiashi took out some of their anger on Danzo's minions Jiraiya and his new riding companions, Naruto and Hinata, they head towards the local ramen shop for an early lunch.

*Switch to the Ramen Shop*

"Well here we are kids, I hope you two are hungry. And don't worry about having your parents pay me back, this is on me." Jiraiya helped both Naruto and Hinata onto the stools in the small shop and then took his seat.

"So what do you two want to eat, pork miso, beef miso or their special?" Jiraiya watched as the kids tried to make up their minds as to what they wanted to eat.

"Well I'll try the beef miso just to try it out, what about you Hinata, what do you want?" Naruto turned and looked at Hinata waiting for her answer.

"I'll have the pork miso please" Jiraiya couldn't help but notice that this girl was blushing a little when Naruto looked at her.

"Then I guess I'll have the beef miso too" as their orders were being prepared Jiraiya decided to find out what happened after he left the Hokage's office. But Jiraiya had to be careful about the questions he was going to ask them. He knew that Naruto wasn't ready to learn of the real reason why he was taken. As for Hinata he was confused as to how she fit in this whole mess but he had a funny feeling that he would find out soon.

"So do any of you kids want to tell me what happened after I left and how you two ended up in the middle of the village or will I have to guess?" Jiraiya just smiled as both children did their best to explain what happened with out revealing to Jiraiya about Naruto's magical powers. After about two minutes Naruto decides to explain what happened.

"Well after you left my mother, Hinata and myself were going to go on a tour of the village with a man named Kakashi. About two minutes after we left the Hokage's office Hinata and I felt this strange numbing feeling then the hallway began to spin and after that everything went black. When I work up the first time I noticed that Hinata and myself were both in a dark room and I could tell that something was wrong and, well as for how we got out I guess that we were just lucky that they didn't notice two kids disappearing when they weren't looking" Naruto was careful to leave out the spell he preformed to teleport them out of that place.

"After that I guess what ever they stuck us with finally took effect and put us asleep when Hinata and I work up we had no idea where we were and then we both decided to head for the Hokage and let him know what's going on. And that's about it from what I can remember." Naruto noticed that Jiraiya had a skeptical look on his face and Jiraiya knew that the boy was hiding something that he didn't want him to find out.

"Well that is strange, but after we eat I want to take both of you to the hospital to have you both checked on to see if what ever was put into your systems is gone and that there are no other side effects. Okay but until then lets eat!" Jiraiya put on his best smile and gave the kids a thumbs up. Ten minutes later after Jiraiya paid for their lunch they made their way to the hospital. Upon arriving, Jiraiya noticed Anko and Kurenai at the front desk both with a look of worry and dread.

"Hey what are you two doing here, I thought you would be in town enjoying the festival like everyone else?" Jiraiya surprised both Anko and Kurenai when he spoke. But what surprised them more was the fact the villages biggest pervert was walking around with two little kids who just happened to be the ones that every chunin and Jounin was looking for.

"Okay Jiraiya I'm only going to ask you this once and you have better give me a straight answer you perverted lech, what are those two kids doing here and why did you bring them to the hospital? Cause believe me if you gave any of them alcohol you are a dead man understand. Now what is going on?" Jiraiya knew that messing with the genjutsu master was a dumb thing to do and he wanted to live to see the light of day (and he also wanted to hit the bar before it got too busy).

"Look I'll explain everything to you two in a minute but first these two need to be checked out. Naruto said that he a Hinata was pumped with some sort of sedative to knock them out and I want to make sure that was all that they were pumped with and that there won't be any side effects to that stuff on them. Now Naruto this Kurenai, she is a good friend of mine and one of the most deadliest female ninjas you'll find in this village and this is Anko another deadly ninja that for some odd reasons frightens everyone but small children. Now they are going to take you to see one of the doctors here to get you both checked out, I have to head for the Hokage's office and let him know what's going on also Naruto to let your mother know what's going on and that you are safe. I'll be back in a few minutes." After that Jiraiya left an older boy and another little boy around Naruto's age but with black hair and black eyes wearing a shirt with a red and white fan on the back entered the hospital, both surprised to find the villages biggest pervert leaving the hospital without the aid of crutches. Anko knew who both these boys were and had a good idea who they were looking for too.

"Itachi, Sasuke what are you two doing down here? I thought you both were helping your mother with the festival?" Anko knew that the only reason the Uchiha boys would be here at the hospital was to pick up the many first aid kits that were needed for tonight. She knew that this was the one night besides New Years that people got seriously drunk and did the stupidest stuff. That and Jiraiya was known for getting himself into a lot of trouble that usually resulted in him having a broken arm by dawn. And the breaking of any bones on Jiraiya was either caused by Anko herself or by the head of the Uchiha clan.

"Actually Anko-san father sent us here because their was a disturbance a few blocks away from our home. Mother was worried that something was going to happen to us and father agreed with her and they sent us here. Now I have a question for you, why is the heir to the Hyuga clan here and who is her boyfriend?" Itachi couldn't help but put on the famous Uchiha smirk when he noticed how red both Naruto and Hinata got. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh too which cause Naruto to become frustrated. The only one that could make fun of him was his friend Cyan back home. But before Naruto could turn Sasuke into a toad (cause he really wanted to regardless of the trouble he was in) Hinata spoke up.

"Sasuke-san it's not nice to laugh at others like that, how would you feel if Itachi was making fun of you and Sakura?" That shut Sasuke up quick, he knew that if his father found out about his friend Sakura, they might never see each other again and that was something Sasuke didn't want.

"All right now Naruto and Hinata follow me and we'll see if you both are healthy as for you Itachi I have a special job for you I need you to head towards the Hokage's office and let him know that we have the children and he can bring the boys' mother to see him and go right now, understand." Itachi nodded and left quickly leaving the children with Kurenai and Anko.

Two minutes after Itachi left the hospital he arrived at the Hokage's office. Upon going in he found the Hokage trying to consul a woman who was crying her heart out.

"Hokage-sama I was sent here by Kurenai-san to tell you that the children are at the hospital with her and Anko. She wanted me to tell you that both children are safe and being looked at by the doctors right now. The boy is asking for this woman right here who my guess would be his mother." Itachi than looked at Inza who was smiling and thanking every heavenly deity out there that her little prince was safe.

"Yes I'm Naruto's mother please take me to the hospital as fast as you can." Inza was anxious to see her baby boy and just hold him til they got home.

Both the Hokage and Inza followed Itachi to the hospital where upon their arrival Inza saw her son outside of the doctor's office waiting on Hinata to come out while talking to a girl who Inza knew must be Anko.

"MOMMA!" Naruto ran to his mother the minute he saw her and hugged her with all the strength he had. Inza just cried into her son's hair and held him with all her might, praying that nothing would take her little prince away from her.

"My little prince, thank heavens you are safe, don't you ever scare me like that again. Were you or Hinata hurt at all?" To Inza joy her son nodded no and told her how they ended up meeting with Jiraiya and how he brought them here.

"And then Jiraiya said that the doctors here were going to check to make sure that what ever that se-da-tive stuff was, wouldn't mess with our bodies and harm us. And that's what happened momma." Inza just smiled at her son and knew he was hiding something from her. Inza's smile got bigger when she noticed Hinata coming out of the doctor's office with flower pins in her hair. She then looked to her son who was a bright shade of red.

"Okay Miss Hyuga you are fine now all you have to do is wait here for your father to come pick you up. Now then Naruto if you would follow me and I take it you must be his mother yes?" The doctor then looked at Inza and gave her a smile.

"Yes I am sir and if it is alright with you I would like to be in the room with my son while you examine him." The doctor said that would be fine and they proceeded to the examining room.

Meanwhile Fate and Hiashi were now in pursuit of Danzo so they could take out the rest of their anger out on him. While they were searching for him Danzo was heading for the one place he didn't think to look in the first place; the hospital. He knew that those kids would go to the one place they would feel safe until their parents found them. Upon Danzo's arrival he came across not only the children but a mother who wanted to kill him. To say that Inza was seeing red was an understatement. The moment Inza saw that monster of a man she became very tense and her aura could be seen surrounding her.

"Naruto you go with Hinata, Sasuke, Anko and Kurenai and go back into the hospital. Let the Hokage know that Danzo is here and tell him that if he hears a man screaming for mercy or if he hears bones breaking tell him not to worry. Now my little prince go inside and stay there until I come for you, understand?" Naruto knew that the only times that his mother ever got angry was one of his father's friends used him for a little project that would involve him holding a potion that could turn him into a frog or something. Naruto knew never to disobey his mother when ever she was mad (not that he ever disobeyed his mother).

"Hmph, 'little prince' more like little monster" Inza shot Danzo a glare that would have killed him if he didn't shut up. Which to her dismay he didn't.

"Tell child did you ever wonder why your mother and father both have dark hair and eyes while you have blonde hair and blue eyes? Did it ever once occur to you that you were far different than your parents not just in looks but in mind. Tell me have you ever notice the markings on you face and why you have them. Have you ever wondered why you were born with those markings or why your parents continue to love something that is nothing more than a curse upon society." Danzo put on a smirk when he notice Naruto begin to shake and dodged a lightening bolt sent his way by Inza in her attempt to shut him up. Danzo neglected to see Inza chanting a summoning spell for a few water nymphs. So he just kept talking and revealed the one thing that Inza was hoping Naruto wouldn't find out until he was older.

"Tell me have Inza and Fate ever told you that they weren't your parents?" As soon as Naruto heard this he turned around and shouted at the man who was saying nothing but lies to him.

"YOUR WRONG MOMMA IS MY MOTHER AND PAPA IS MY FATHER!!! YOUR LYING ABOUT THEM NOT BEING MY PARENTS!!" Naruto had tears flowing down his face as he told Danzo he was lying. Unfortunately Danzo continued to talk and dodge lightening sent his way by Inza who knew that if she didn't finish this soon Danzo would hurt her son in the worst way possible.

"Oh..but they aren't. You see Fate and your mother took you in and decided to raise you, as what I don't know but know this little boy, they aren't your real parents." Danzo enjoyed the sight of Naruto and his shocked face, which he would have enjoyed more if his mother didn't have seven water nymphs surrounding him and Fate and Hiashi standing right behind him with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, and what looked to be a Green Lantern (AN. This one is not the Green Lantern John Stewart, its one of the other Lantern Members. Now on with the story).

"Danzo you are truly a monster. To tell a little boy that at that young of an age is beyond cruel. Danzo you are under arrest for kidnaping, child endangerment, treason to the village and attempted murder of a fellow ninja of the Leaf Village. Now would you prefer to come with us or would you rather suffer at the hands of the boys mother who need I remind you wants to kill you right now." To Danzo's amazement he was surrounded by water nymphs all ready and waiting to strike and not just Kakashi's dogs. Danzo also notice the hurt look on Inza's face which meant he was in a lot of trouble. And not just with the Hokage but with a very angry Fate. Deciding that hiding would be a better solution than facing execution by the hands of the Hokage Danzo decided to disappear and fast.

"Sorry if I don't agree with your plans, but I have other plans. But know this Fate I will get your son and end his miserable life, even if it takes me 100 years to do so." And with that Danzo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As soon as every thing was settled both Fate and his wife went about the task of trying to get their son to respond to them.

"Naruto, please say something its me momma. Please say something, answer me please" Inza did her best to try and bring her son out of what ever trance he was in. Fate tried too but his efforts were meet with the same results. Both parents were about to lose all hope when Inza felt something wet on her hands. Inza looked up and saw that her son was crying. And mumbling something.

"Naruto what are you saying, please answer me sweety." To both Fate and his wife's surprise Naruto just ran into his mother's arms and held onto her like his life depended on it crying into her shirt. After about five minutes Naruto looked at both his parents and asked them one question they were hoping they would have to answer when he was older.

"Momma, papa am I really your son?" Fate knew that he could lie to Naruto about being his biological parents. His son deserved the truth.

"Son I think its time your mother and I had a long talk with you. Cause I think you need to hear the truth about everything. Hiashi you and your daughter are welcomed to join us. Cause as soon as we get done telling Naruto this, we're going to have to tell him the other news too." Hiashi nodded and went to pick up his daughter and held her close to him while she cried. As for Sasuke, he just held onto his brother's the whole time as he tried his best to hold back his tears. As everyone went their separate ways, Fate and his family along with Hiashi and his daughter went back to the Hokage's office. Fate asked his Lantern friend to wait outside the village until he was done talking to his son and everyone else. The minute they arrived Fate took Naruto from his mother's arm noticing that he had stopped crying and sat him on his lap.

"Naruto there is something that your mother and I didn't get a chance to tell you. Something that we were hoping to tell you when you were a little bit older. But part of what Danzo said is true. Naruto your mother and I aren't your biological parents. You were only a baby when we adopted you and your mother and I love you dearly." Fate noticed his son look down at his hands and feared the worst.

"Then is what that man said about me being a monster true also and being nothing more than a curse upon society as well?" Naruto was shaking again as he repeated Danzo's words to his father.

"No you are not a monster son. A monster is a creature who has a heart of ice and feels for no one. Monsters hate everyone and everything around them. They are raised in hatred and darkness, while you my son were raised with love and given a kind heart. As for a curse, I think you know that you are not a curse to us." Fate got another surprise when his son burst out with another shocker.

"Then why do I have these markings on my face and did he call me a demon when he took both Hinata and I, what is wrong with me?" Fate hugged his son as soon as he said those words and prayed that he son would be strong for what he was about to tell him.

"Naruto son the reason for all that is because he sees you for the monster you have sealed in you. You see the day you were born you had a monster sealed in you. Because of that Danzo thinks you are him. As for the marking on your face, you were born with them. Naruto understand this, you are not the monster that is sealed within you. You are my son and nothing will ever change that. Now as for your mother and I, we love not matter who you are. And regardless of whether we are your biological parents or not, your still our son and we love. Do you understand son. Parents are the people that are responsible for creating you, a parent is the person who raises and loves you with all their hearts and your mother and I love very much and nothing is going to change that." Fate noticed his son nodding his head and drying his tears with his hand. But Naruto said something that brought tears to both his mother and fathers eyes.

"Momma, papa does this mean I'm still your little prince and I won't have to leave you?" Inza just laughed along with her husband as they both hugged their son. After everything was settled Fate decided to tell Naruto and Hinata the other good news.

"Oh I just remembered something, Naruto do you remember when I was talking to the Hokage and Hiashi earlier before this whole nightmare started. Well the Hokage and I think it would be a good idea if you began your ninja training when you turn four, also Hiashi and I were talking and decided that we would spend spring and summer with him and his family. Which means you would get to see Hinata a lot more. She'll be training along with you but along with your training I decided to enroll you into the magical academy. I have a funny feeling that you have been looking through some of my spell books back home and know a few higher level spells. Some of which you shouldn't be performing without your mother and I there to watch you. Am I right son?" Fate noticed how his son began to blush at the thought of being caught. Fate just laughed. But Inza knew that her husband was up to something so she decided to ask him.

"Saratobi do you think you could take the kids into the next room so I could talk to my husband and Hiashi for a few minutes, please?" Saratobi just smiled and knew that Fate was in for an ear full when Inza was done with him. As soon as Saratobi and the kids were in the next room Inza turned to her husband and Hiashi.

"Alright I want to know the real reason you want us to come here during the spring and summer and stay with the Hyuga's and darling what you tell me next had better be good cause after what has happened today, I'm a little on edge." Fate knew how stressed his wife was and knew that if he lied to her he would pay for it later.

"Well Inza it's like this, Hiashi and I have both noticed how close Naruto and Hinata have gotten of the past few hours. And he and I thought it would be a good idea for those two to get closer to each other. Hiashi told me that Hinata is a very shy and distant girl and he was hoping Naruto could change that. You see he talked to me earlier about have those two engaged when they got older. But I told him that you wanted our son to marry out of love when he got older so I made the suggestion that those two spend as much time together as possible and let them figure their feelings out for themselves. If those two did fall in love we would talk to you about the arranged marriage. You see nothing big that would hurt them dear just hoping these two would make us in-laws. Hiashi knows about the fox demon in Naruto and isn't bothered by that at all. No do you understand dear." Fate was surprised when his wife kissed him senseless right then and there.

"Darling thank you, I was thinking the same thing, but I have just one request dear. If I find out that you have put any spell on those kids to make them fall in love or any jutsu or what ever they use around here, you and the couch will become very good friends for a few months, understand?" Inza already knew what his answer was when she heard her husband gulp.

"Good now that we have that settled, what do you say to dinner and desert because if you haven't noticed its still Naruto's birthday until midnight tonight and we still don't have a present for him." Inza enjoyed seeing her husband's face turn pale when he realized that she was right again.

"Darling could you watch Naruto until I get back I just remembered I left his other present back home. I won't be long darling." Then Fate disappeared to retrieve his son's birthday present.

*_Time skip to dinner/party time_*

"Momma when's papa going to get back its almost dinner time and he never misses dinner." Naruto was sitting at a huge table with his mother, his new friends Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura (AN. who was introduced to Naruto while his father was getting his birthday present along with the other future members of Rookie Nine), Shino, Kiba (who Naruto thought smelled like a wet dog), Chouji who was eyeing the food, Shikamaru who was close to falling asleep at the table, Ino who was trying hard not to sneak a taste of the cake (AN. When you're a kid the temptation of tasting a cake before everyone else is too great.), TenTen who sat next to a kid Naruto found out was Hinata's cousin Neji and Neji sat next to Rock Lee and kid who in Naruto's opinion had the weirdest eyebrows. But he let that go cause two minutes later Fate stepped into the room with a very big box that had wholes in it (AN. You all can take a guess at what he got the boy. It is of the animal variety). Behind his father Naruto noticed Mr. Blood was with him with a few more boxes in his hands. Right next to him was one of his god mothers, Circes.

(AN. Okay here's the deal with that, Inza knew that Circes would make a much better friend than enemy so she talked to Circes and asked her to be Naruto's god mother in the event anything happened to her or her husband and if things got worse for her to send Naruto to live with Jason Blood who is one of Naruto's god fathers.)

Inza noticed that Circes had quite a few baskets of treats and gifts for not just Naruto but for his guests as well. Inza knew that Circes loved to spoil Naruto any chance she got and would probably give Naruto his own kingdom if he asked. But before she could question Circes about her gift the food arrived and everyone began to eat. As Naruto and his new friends enjoyed their food, Inza and Fate got to know their son's new friends parents and family. Fate got to know many of the fathers, like Shikamaru's dad and Chouji's father who couldn't seem to stop eating all the dumplings. Shino's father gave Fate interesting information to help his wife's garden live longer with certain species of insects. Fate found out that Sasuke's father was easy to talk to once you got past the whole Uchiha arrogance. As Fate got to know the fathers more, Inza got to know the mothers, much to her dismay. Inza found out that a lot of people were frightened of Shikamaru's mother and the same with Sakura's mother. They both had bad tempers that could rival the god of wars temper. Kiba's mother was a little more mellow but more direct and when I mean direct I mean ask her about her and her husbands sex life. After that Inza turned a nice shade of red and decided to change the subject. Inza found out that Mrs. Hyuga looked just like her daughter and was just as polite as her. She also had the same blushing habit as her daughter. Ino's mother was a very interesting person to talk to. Inza found out that Ino's mother loved to gossip about others and had a weird obsession with fashion and being thin. But all that aside after everyone was finished with dinner it was time to open the presents. The cake was still being made. Since Chouji and his family was there, it was decided that the cake needed to be a little bigger.

"Alright kids gather around its time for Naruto to open his gifts. Now Naruto you come here and sit in the middle and wait here. Now this one is from the Uchiha family." Naruto opened his first present that held books on beginner jutsus and hand signs as well as a book on taijutsu. Next came Sakura's present, which was a book on medical herbs and plants (Naruto told Sakura about how he helped his mother in her garden and decided that book would come in handy). Next present came from both Hinata and her cousin Neji. Both of them got Naruto a set of beginner Kunai's and Throwing Stars to practice with. Inza knew that she was going to have to either hide those or leave them here with Hiashi and his family. Next came Kiba's gift which was something I would dread later on when he was older. Kiba got him a book of 10,000,000 pranks made easy. I looked to my husband and told him we're hiding that book. Next gift was TenTen and she gave Naruto a calligraphy kit that came with a smock and lots of paper. Shikamaru's present was one that both Naruto and his father would enjoy. Shikamaru had gotten Naruto a shogi board, a chess set, and a Chinese checkers board. Naruto had told Shikamaru how much he enjoyed solving the many puzzles and brain teasers his father gave him and knew that he would enjoy this. Also Shikamaru wanted someone else besides his father to play shogi with.

The next present came from Chouji and it was a book for easy to difficult recipes for kids. Inza knew she was going to have fun with that one, she could just picture her kitchen covered in flour with her son in the middle of the kitchen with a smile on his face. Next gift came from Shino and it was a book of bugs to know and bugs to avoid and a statue of three dragonflies. Lee's gift was a little unusual, which was a bunch of dumbbells. Naruto just smiled and thanked Lee for his gift. Ino's gift was unique cause not only did she give him incense but a black book that was empty. Ino just smiled and said it will come in handy when he gets older. Inza prayed that her son would need it in the future. Now came the moment that the others were waiting for. First came Circes and her many little gift baskets.

"Now children I know this is my god son's party but I know his big heart to well and I have gifts for all of you as well. Now the girls get the pink while the boys get the blue baskets and Naruto sweety you get the gold basket" As the baskets were passed out each kid began to look and found that each basket held small trinkets and a bunch a sugary sweets. Each boy received a small statue of the Greek god Apollo. The girls all received small bracelets, perfume and a little booklet that came with a small pencil. Each child thanked Circes and gave her a hug. Circes then noticed that Naruto had put his basket down and had a slight blush on his face. Inza knew that Circes got her son something big and wrote on the card something embarrassing. But before she could chew Circes out, Jason Blood decided to give his gifts.

"Naruto now I know that you have received a lot on this day, including a gift that is far more valuable than any treasure which is friends. I figured that these would come in handy." As each child opened their boxes they noticed small crystals and arm braces that matched the color of each stone.

"Now Naruto everyone the gifts I have given you are very special. The crystals will act as a compass and lead you home if you are ever lost. Just point your crystals to either the moon or the north star and it will lead you home. Now the arm braces are a form of shield. I talked to my god son's father and he told me that you all will be in training to become ninja's so I thought these would come in handy as a means of defense. The braces act as both shield and warning signal if danger is near. If you are ever in battle these will form a powerful shield and block your opponents away from you. It also acts as a danger signal. If danger is near the stone in the middle will begin to glow." Everyone thanked Mr. Blood and gave him a hug. Now the moment that Naruto and the others were waiting for. Naruto's present from his father.

"Now Naruto the gift that I have gotten you is very special and you must take very good care of it." Naruto opened the box very gently and found a blue wolf cub with a card in its mouth that said 'Happy Birthday Love your mother and father'. The wolf cub looked into Naruto's eyes and knew that this boy would be its friend for life.

"Papa is this wolf cub a boy or girl?" Naruto was trying to figure out what to call the cub but was having a hard time cause he didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

"Well Naruto it's a she and she is a very special type of wolf cub. You see she has the ability to control wind, ice and snow so choose her name wisely son." Naruto thought long and hard until he came up with the perfect name.

"How about Yuki ookami. Since she can control ice and snow." The wolf cub happily licked her new masters's face. Soon the moment everyone was waiting for had finally come. It was time for the cake.

To say that the kids were awe struck when they saw the size of the cake was an understatement. Heck they needed a towel to clean up the drool that was coming from Chouji's mouth and his parents had to hold him down just to keep him from eating the whole cake before Naruto even blew out the candles.

As everyone sang happy birthday to Naruto, Naruto began to think about what the future holds for him and his family and knew that Danzo would be back to kill him and his family. Naruto made a vow that he would protect all those close to him and keep them from harm.

"Now Naruto make a wish and blow out the candles" Naruto stared at the three candles on his cake and thought about his wish, then he blew out his candles and everyone cheered loudly but not as loud as Chouji who wanted to get the biggest slice of cake before everyone else.

"So what did you wish for Naruto-san?" Shikamaru asked Naruto as they began to eat curious as to what his new friend had wished for. Naruto just smiled and shook his head.. Naruto then turned to his friend and told him,

"Sorry Shikamaru if I tell you then it won't come true, besides that wish is going to take a long time to come true." Shikamaru just laughed at his friend and went back to eating the cake. Soon it was time for all the kids to go home and go to bed. After everything was cleaned up and the rest of the cake was divided up so each family could have some for later, Inza went to go find Naruto. She found her soon in the garden with Neji and his cousin fast asleep next to him along with Naruto and both were talking to Jason Blood about his life when he was a boy. Inza decided that now was a good time to get her son and take him home and put him to bed, for she knew that in the morning they would have a lot to do to get him ready for the magical academy.

"Naruto my little prince its time for us to go home sweety. Your father is waiting for us inside and its time to say your goodbyes." Inza saw the tired look in her son's eyes. She also knew that the minute they got home that he would go straight to sleep from today's activities and knew that talking to him about the spell he used today would have to wait until tomorrow.

Naruto said his goodbyes and thank you to Hiashi Hyuga and his family, then Fate and his family went straight for the gates of Konoha and found his Green Lantern friend.

"Did you find anything out of the ordinary my friend? Any leads on where Danzo and the members of Root have gone?" sadly to Fate's dismay the Green Lantern found nothing. Fate told him to keep an eye out for him and to notify him if he or the other Lanterns find him or Root.

Upon arriving to their home Inza places Naruto in his bed and kisses him goodnight. As she leaves she notices that Yuki is fast asleep at the foot of her son's bed also and just smiles. As soon as Inza closes her son's door she goes to find her husband in his study looking of his books to find out which spell Naruto used earlier to get away from Danzo. Upon noticing his wife Fate put down the book he was looking through and went over to hug his tired wife.

"Inza darling you have nothing to fear anymore, Danzo will never take our son away ever again." Inza just sighed and looked into her husbands eyes and told him,

"Fate dear, never say never in life. I have a bad feeling that Danzo will come back and he won't be alone. Danzo is a very dangerous man and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I fear that he will be back more powerful than ever. But I'm not worried about him defeating our son, I'm more worried about the fox defeating him. We still haven't told him about the fox and I have a funny feeling that if Danzo didn't tell Naruto about the fox, the fox itself would have made itself known through his turmoil and anguish. My love what are we going to do?" Fate just sighed and knew that he would dread telling his son about that monster in detail, but he knew that he had to know the truth.

"Inza we will do as have planed for our son. He will start the magical academy like I stated before and in the spring and summer we will go and stay with the Hyuga's so he can receive his ninja training. But until then we must keep a close eye on him darling. Don't worry everything will work out for the better and I promise Danzo will pay for what he did today. But my love you were right about today being a day that neither of us will ever forget. For I have a funny feeling that we will never forget this day. Now it is late and I believe we both need our rest, come lets retire. For tomorrow we have a lot to do and many things to talk about." With that both Inza and Fate left the den to head for their room, but stopped near their son's room to check to see if he was alright. To their joy they had found their son still fast asleep mumbling about a giant bowl of ramen. So both parents left their son's room and went to retire in their own bed. For when dawn came, a new a wonderful adventure would begin for both their son and his new friends of the leaf village.

_*AN. WOW long chapter. Well I hope you guys like this one, just goes to show that you should never mess with Fate and his family. Who knew that Inza had that type of power. Guess the saying is true that you should never mess with a mother who's trying to protect her baby. In the next chapter Naruto gets to meet some new and old friends in the magical realm. I would like to thank all those who submitted a OC character to me. Those characters will become permeant characters in the story. I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as I could but I had work and a bad case of writers block. The next chapter will be coming shortly so until then...Ja ne!!!!_


	5. Author Note

1OC Characters for Naruto meets JLU

The name and description of each character will be given in the order they were posted in either the reviews or Pms from the senders.

*Dragon Man 180* ( first character received)

Name: Pyre

Description: a young fire dragon, who loves spending time with what other dragons call "lesser creatures" like humans and enjoying interacting with them, especially if he can go on adventures to get treasure with friends. He's got a quick temper to defend his friends and will quite happily take on things bigger than him like trolls and evil dragons to help them. Likes all kinds of meat for food and enjoys it both raw and cooked. Doesn't mind giving rides to friends if they're tired since he's about the size of a pony.

*saberwolf34* (second character received)

Name: Cyan (key-in)

Description:

Talbain, son of Jon the werewolf and Felecia the cat demon. He is 5'10" with a soft blue chest fur that reaches from his shoulders down to the center of his chest, white fur forearms and below the knees, sea blue hair that reaches down to his shoulders in a spike ponytail style. His abilities is to go from a wolf version of a cat demon (speed) to a full wolf form (balance). his werewolf form is when he is the strongest. The only problem is that he can't go full human. His personality is depends on the situation. When he is not on a mission or battle he is playful and relaxed. During a fight however he is level-headed and calculating. He likes music ,even sang some songs himself, kicking butt, and training. He hates people that looks down on others, and sucubuses Also wears a black vest and cargo pants.

*Dragon Man 180* (third character received)

Name: Millia, the Naiad Princess

Description:

This friendly  
magical girl has almond-shaped red eyes. Her waist-length, straight, silky  
hair is the color of deep water, and is worn in a simple style. She has a  
busty figure. She has water powers that are activated by chants or gestures.  
Her classy, low-cut costume is mostly blue and gray and it looks to be made of  
a liquid instead of cloth. She's mostly a healer and defensive character,  
carrying a giant shell shield and a coral staff. If she's in or near water,  
she can create giant waves to crush her enemies. She also likes to surf, so  
she carried as shrunken surfboard disguised as a hair clip.

She's better at magic than  
Naruto since she's created from magic and it flows in her veins, so she learns  
new things quicker. But she also likes Naruto. Maybe a romantic rival for  
Hinata, but eventually they become friends.

*lady pearl2005 (me)* (fourth character)

Name: Raven

Description: Raven is the son of a powerful wizard and an elemental mother. He has the ability to control lightening and can summon huge elemental cats to do his bidding. He's a bit stuck up and can be a bit arrogant towards others. He see's Naruto as a rival not just in magic but for the right of being the greatest magical creature in the magical realm. He and Naruto argue and bicker about everything at the magical academy and it would appear that they never get along but in truth they are the best of friends. Raven is a fierce fighter when it comes to defending those that he cares about, but because of his pride he never shows it. He's one year older than Naruto and enjoys reminding Naruto about it too. He has jet black hair with red streaks, has blood red eyes and carries a magical bow and arrow with him along with a magical flute that can teleport him anywhere he wants to go (not like the flute from legend of Zelda).

*lady pearl2005 (me again)* (fifth character)

Name: Yin Chan

Description: Yin Chan comes from a long line of Shamans who specialize in taking to ancient spirits and summoning ancient power of elemental birds, dogs, serpents( the kind like the loch ness monster), etc. He is calm and has a go with the flow type of attitude but when he gets mad its not a pretty site. Yin has studied the martial arts for since he was a small boy (around three) and has mastered 17 different forms of kung fu. Yin is two years older than Naruto and sees him as a little brother and treats him like one too. He has a big heart and cares deeply for his friends and will give his life if it meant saving others. He inherited his fathers dojo when his father died of the same illness that took his mother and little sister away when he was four and wants to restore the honor of his families fighting style which is a combination of both the style of the tiger and that of the viper style in kung fu, just a little bit more deadly. Yin can combine his martial art skills with the power of the elements and makes him a powerful ally.


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter five (Naruto meets JLU)

AN. Cyan doesn't belong to me but is an OC character that belongs to saberwolf34. His character is a permeant character in this story and is claimed by him alone. As well as Pyre and Millia who belong to Dragon Man 180. The characters Raven and Yin Chan however are characters that belong to me.

--------

*_Last time, Naruto was found out that his parents were not his real parents thanks to Danzo (listens to the audience hiss and boo at Danzo while dodging various objects from the audience aimed at me. (Its not that I want to be evil but he had to find out some way) And happy to see a get Danzo sign in the audience) After hours of chasing down the kids and Danzo Naruto finally has his birthday party where not only does he receive a new pet but a whole lot of friends. After the party everyone goes home and the Nelson family (Fate) settles down for the night for in the morning things are going to be the start of a new adventure for everyone. And this is where our story begins...._

Title: New School Joys and Pains

After going through a tremendous ordeal Naruto and his family go about the task of doing the one thing all adult dread..paper work. Kent Nelson (Dr. Fate) was up bright and early the following day filling out enrollment papers into the Magical Society's Magical Academy or MSMA for short. While Kent was doing the paper work, Inza, who was up around the same time as him, was making a big breakfast for her family. When in reality she was trying her best not to worry about what the academy has in store for her son. For every magical creature you could imagine would be there, from werewolves to witches to mages and goddess. Before Inza could ponder of the outcome any further, her son Naruto half asleep in his pj's and hungry.

"Good morning my little prince, did you and Yuki sleep well last night?" Inza looked over her shoulder and saw her son yawn and nod his head as he took his place at the table where a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, apple slices and a glass of milk for him to drink. While Naruto went about the task of making his food disappear, Fate sense the presence of a wolf and a cat and a mix of both. So while Naruto was putting the bottle of endless supply of syrup (don't we all need this in our homes) to good use and putting syrup on his pancakes and his eggs (An. Putting syrup on eggs is actually good, I put syrup on my eggs when I eat them with pancakes) Fate went to go welcome his guest.

As Naruto began eating his food that was swimming in syrup, he suddenly felt as if he needed to duck in 3..2..1-

"GOTHCHA!!!! NARUTO!!!!!" Naruto had ducked just in time for his demon friend Cyan had decided to practice his pouncing on him. But sadly missed him by two inches. Cyan would have hit the wall if Inza hadn't used a spell to stop him from hitting the wall and hurting himself in the process with his rough housing.

"Nice try Cyan, but if your dad couldn't get me than neither could you my friend" Naruto gave Cyan a fox like grin and stared at his friend who was laughing on the ground.

"I'll get you one day my friend, hey my dad said that he and my mom had to talk about something with your parents today so I could come and play with you." Cyan had a wolf/cat like grin on his face as he told Naruto the news and was happy to see his friend smile as well.

"Momma can we play in the garden today while you and papa talk? We promise we'll be careful and stay away from that man eating plant that your watching for your friend, please momma?" Naruto did his best puppy dog eyes routine that usually worked when ever his friend Cyan came over to play.

"Well alright just promise me that both of you will be alright and you won't wander off like you did last time. Just stay in the area that your supposed to and don't do anything crazy and no teasing the fly traps again understand?" Inza saw both boys nod their heads and smiled. Cyan and Naruto both knew how much Inza loved her garden and knew that they would be in trouble if they did something wrong like last time.

"Alright now Naruto finish your breakfast and go get dressed and I'll take both of you to the garden to play" Naruto happily finished his food and then went to his room to change clothes and wash up. Upon his return fifteen minutes later, he found his mother, Cyan's mother and Cyan waiting for them. Apparently while Naruto was getting dressed Inza told Cyan's mother of where they were going to be and wanted to make sure that they got there safe. The other reason was to make sure that Cyan didn't do anything stupid like last time they were here.

"Now remember Cyan don't do anything stupid like last time. I for one know that you hate having thorns pulled out of your backside and having iodine put on your scrapes so what are we not going to do son?" Cyan's mother (Felicia) looked at her son with her piecing and firm glare that said his but would be hers if he didn't listen.

"I won't mess with the plants and I won't disobey you or Mrs. Nelson like last time" Cyan's mother gave a cat like grin and kissed her son on his head. Naruto was given the same talk by his mother and after he promised to be careful both boys were taken to the gardens.

When they arrived both mothers and their sons were greeted with the sweet smell of the apple blossoms from the trees that were planted along with the smell of the strawberries and wild berries too. Both boys loved the smell of the garden and wondered if they could snack on a few berries if they get hungry while they play.

"Momma would it be alright if Cyan and I eat a few berries while we're here? It will just hold us off until lunch time, I promise we won't eat them all, please?" Inza and Felicia just laughed and knew that their sons would be true to their words and wait until lunch to stuff their faces.

"Alright, but before you boys do that, I need you to fill these baskets with some of the fruit and vegetables from the garden for me, please my little prince?" Inza noticed that her sons eyes were a little watery and was about to ask what was then matter when Yuki came into the garden and jumped on both of the boys and gave them a wet kiss on both of their faces.

"Okay momma, but can Yuki play with us too? I promise to watch her." Inza just smiled and said yes and both boys and Yuki were off to play in the garden.

Meanwhile Fate was talking to Jon, Cyan's father who was a full were wolf about what had happened yesterday in the leaf village and about what Danzo had nearly did to both Naruto and Hinata.

"I can't understand how people like that can exist in this world my friend. And how did Naruto take the news about him being adopted? I take it you and Inza are still worried about what is going to happen in the near future when he grows up and begins to wonder more about his birth parents right?" Jon looked at Fate with a wise and knowing look. Fate just sighed and knew that his friend was just as wise as his friend Jason Blood.

"Yes, even though Inza and I told him we adopted him, I can't shake this feeling that when he gets older he'll want to know about both his parents and about their lives. I know its wrong to wish that he would just grow up a normal child but I know that it can't happen now. Jon do you remember what I talked to you about a year ago about the markings on my son's stomach and what they mean?" Fate saw that his friend looked at him with an expression that said 'your kidding right?'

"Kent you don't have to be immortal to know what that symbol means and I know what the boy really is. He was chosen to be a demon container the one thing that many people fear but don't understand. I knew what your son was the minute I saw him. I see now why you took him out of his village, for had he stayed there he would have been killed." Jon saw the look of horror on his friends face when he heard him speak the truth.

"Kent do not worry, here Naruto is safe and I can tell that he is going to be strong as he gets older. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about my friend?" Fate just smiled and turned to his friend and motioned for him to sit.

"Jon you see last night, after we got home I began to think that its time to enroll Naruto into the MSMA. After what happened last night, I think Naruto needs to learn how to use magic properly. Jon what I am asking of you is would you consider enrolling Cyan early? I know you and Felicia wanted to enroll him when he was about five, but with Naruto going early he would have no one his own age to talk to. And if Cyan would enroll after Naruto, he would be a few years behind him, you see I want the boys to stay together for I have a funny feeling that your son knows about that fox that's sealed in him, right?" Fate saw Jon sigh and nod his head yes. Jon then looked at his friend and told him what he thought.

"Kent, Felicia and I were planning on enrolling him in MSMA anyway. You see, his powers are beginning to develop earlier than expected and he needs to learn how to control them and fast before his powers begin to consume him and destroy him completely. So Kent do not worry, Cyan will be going to MSMA along with Naruto. Now classes don't start up again until next year since that whole Ares problem. Who knew that gods were so temperamental about their powers." Fate just sighed and knew that the Academy was under repairs and wouldn't be up and running until the mess that Ares made was cleaned up and the magical council was through discussing things over with Zeus about Ares's punishment for what he did to the Academy.

"I know and it looks like that Naruto will get an early start on his ninja training when the spring comes around." Jon just looked at his friend with curious eyes at what Fate just said.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Naruto will also be learning how to be a ninja as well. I'll explain everything over a cup of tea. Come my friend let's go see how our wives are doing before they begin to think that we forgot about them." Jon laughed at his friend and followed him into the kitchen were both of their wives were drinking a cup of tea as well.

Meanwhile Naruto, Cyan and Yuki were going about the task of picking some berries for lunch. They just finished picking the vegetables for their lunch and were now picking some berries for dessert, while sneaking a few for themselves. While they were picking berries Cyan noticed that Naruto was awfully quiet and began to wonder what happened on his birthday.

"Hey Naruto is everything alright? You aren't your usual self. Is everything alright, what happened yesterday?" Cyan was surprised to see his friend look at him with the same watery eyes as before.

"Nothing, too bad so don't worry about it. I promise to tell you later if you let me just know this I made a lot of new friends, some you would really like Cyan. Just promise me you'll wait to get my answer to what happened on my birthday okay. But for now lets hurry up and finish so we can eat. All that is left is to get the honey from miss bee and her enchanted honey bees. Lets go!!" Then both boys ran to the bee orchard where hundreds of happy friendly bees were going about the task of making honey for the family.

Naruto's father had employed Miss Bee and her bees years ago, when he gave the garden to Inza, and the bees have been making honey for the family ever since. And Miss Bee was happy when she had heard about Naruto coming into the family that she always made extra for him and any friends of his. Upon the boys arrival they found Miss Bee waiting for them to show up and put a smile on their faces.

"Hello Miss Bee, it is good to see you again. How are you today?" Naruto put on his best smile for Miss Bee and was happy to see a smile on her face as well and Cyan smiled at Miss Bee.

"Well I'm fine and its good to see both you boys today. I take it your both here to pick up some honey right? Well you boys are in luck, my bees and I just whipped up several bottles for you and your family. And you might want to come back for this big jar right here, you see one of my bees got a little carried away and over did it and now we have this big jar of honey that we have no clue what to do with." Naruto and Cyan were awe struck when they saw the big jar of honey that was taller than they were. Naruto then had a wonderful idea on what to do with the extra honey.

"Miss Bee do you think you could wait here for a few minutes while Cyan and I go get our parents?" Miss Bee nodded yes and the boys were off the fetch their parents.

About five minutes later both set of parents were in the bee orchard and truth be told they were surprised to see the big jar of honey that their boys told them about.

"Well Miss Bee our sons weren't lying when they said that you had a huge jar of honey for us and I think my son came up with a wonderful idea. Boys why don't you go get cleaned up for lunch while we talk to Miss Bee alright?" Both boys nodded yes and went to go wash up while Fate talked to Miss Bee about Naruto's idea on what to do with the extra honey.

*Time skip to after lunch*

As soon as lunch was over and the dishes were cleaned Fate and Jon went about the task of finishing the paper work for their sons enrollment. While they did that, Inza and Felicia took both boys and laid them down for a nap. Yuki followed both women and jumped on Naruto's bed and curled up with him and fell asleep along side her sleeping master.

While the boys slept, Inza and Felicia both went back into the den and found that both of their husbands had finished all of their paper work and sending of the MSMA. Once that was done, both women went to their husbands and sat next to them.

"Kent do you think that Naruto will be alright in the Magical Academy? I mean a lot of magical creatures go to that school ranging from low level wizards to the destructive and deadly warlock. Do you think he will be alright?" Fate just smiled at his wife and knew what she was really afraid of and knew just what to say to quell her fears.

"Inza my love I know you are worried that he will be hurt the first day and I know he's a little young to be going to school but I have faith in him and I know that he will become the best that he can be. So please don't worry love, now we have a lot of honey and gifts to pack and send to all of Naruto's friends in the Leaf Village and I'm sure Saratobi would be happy to have some enchanted honey to drink with his tea." Then Inza and Fate along with Jon and Felicia who helped bring the jar of honey inside.

*Time skip to the boys waking up*

After having a three hour nap both Naruto and Cyan, along with Yuki went into the den to find both their parents sitting drinking tea and surrounded by dozens of gift boxes.

"Well I see you both are awake, did you have a nice nap?" Inza and Felicia went over to both their sons and brought them over to sit with them and to talk to them about what is going to happen to them in the following year.

"So you see boys in the following year, you both will be going to the Magical Academy. I know you both are young but you both have great powers and like all magical creatures you need to learn how to control them. Do you both understand?" Fate looked at his son while Jon looked at his son hoping to get the answer they wanted to hear.

"So does this mean that we won't be going to the Hyuga mansion to spend the spring and Summer with them?" Naruto looked depressed at the thought of not seeing his friend again for another year.

"No my foolish son, we will still go to the Hyuga house and visit them and you can see Hinata and all of your new friends in Konoha, so don't worry. And Cyan your father and I thought it would be a good idea to bring you along too. Konoha has some great tai jutsu teachers and I know that would make you happy. I told him all I had to do was come up with a concealment spell that can't be broken by anyone but me. So what do you say would you and your family like to come with us when we go to Konoha?" Fate looked at Cyan and saw his eyes grow wide and put on a big smile. Cyan was afraid that he would be left behind while his friend was off training to be a ninja.

"So Naruto won't go away and we can still be friends?" Cyan had the biggest smile on his face while he asked Fate and was hoping he could go with his best friend to receive training along with him. His mother and father just smiled and laughed.

"Of course my son, Fate and I both agreed that it would be a great way for you to improve on your martial arts skills and help hone your wolf and cat demon powers. So what do you say to that my son?" Jon looked at his son and saw his face light up with excitement.

"I say when do we leave for the Konoha dad?" Jon just laughed as his son jumped into his arms giving him a big hug while laughing.

"Well then Kent, I believe that everything is in order now, and I believe it is time to go school shopping for school supplies and new clothes for them cause I know for a fact that our boys won't be going to school in nothing but their summer clothes. That and our wives would skin us alive if we let them walk out the door like that." Fate just nodded and followed his wife and friends as they lead them to a portal that would lead them to a magical shop on Earth that carried everything a magical creature could need.

*Time skip to one year later*

As Naruto and Cyan stood in front of the gates to MSMA they began to feel a little scared and did what all kids do on the first day of school, they clung to their mothers and began to shake with fear.

"Now my little prince I know you are frightened but don't worry. Everything will be fine, remember you are not alone you have Cyan here with you so everything will be fine. Just promise me that you will make many friends here and not get in trouble on the first day please." Naruto looked at his mother and saw that she was fighting back tears and fears of her own and was struggling very hard to not grab him and take him back home with her.

"Okay mama, I'll behave, and I'll keep an eye on Cyan so he doesn't get into trouble today too!" Naruto put on a fox like smirk while his friend glared at him.

"And the same goes for me Naruto. Besides somebody's gotta keep you from scaring the girls on the first day!" Inza and Felicia just smiled and saw both of their sons head for their class until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"Inza do you think that it was wise to enroll them so early? I know that their powers are developing faster than most boys their age, but I feel as though something bad will happen to them. Inza just laughed and knew what her friend was talking about. Inza smiled to her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as they watched both of their boys head inside along with the other students.

"Felicia don't worry, I know that they will be alright and will come home with many stories about their first day here. Now come we must go, our husbands are waiting for us and we need to talk about both Naruto's and Cyan's training in the Leaf Village." With that said both women disappeared in a bright light back home.

*Meanwhile in class*

The moment Naruto and Cyan got into class they noticed that they were the only ones there that were their age and began to get a little scared. Their fear only got worse when a young dragon came up to them.

"Well what have we got here? Two new additions to basics of magic 101 and they seem to be a little frightened. How about we make them feel more welcome?" Before the dragon could do anything to the boys another boy spoke up who looked like he came from a ancient temple came up to the boys and stopped the dragon from doing anything to the boys.

"Now Pyre why don't you stop messing with them and sit back down before you scare them half to death. Now why don't you two come sit next to me and I'll explain a few things to you about this class and this school. Oh by the way my name is Yin Chan and I come from an ancient temple far into the hills of Tibet." As the boys sat down they noticed all of the students came from each part of the magical realm. Naruto also noticed that there were even members of the royal magical community in this class from the Grand Duke of wizards to the Naiad princess, Millia who looked like she was made of magic itself. As the boys settled in they got a big surprise along with the rest of the class as the lights dimmed and sparks of light began to appear out of nowhere all around the classroom. Then a huge gust of wind came and blew all of the papers and books all over the room until they began to take on the form of a person. Once the wind had settled and the sparks stopped, the students noticed that in front of them were notebooks with their names on them in the crest of the school done in golden letters with old fashion pens and ink wells that looked like the one Naruto's father had in his study.

Then everyone noticed a huge flash of light coming from the front of the class room and out of that light stepped a young man who looked to be in his early twenties but was actually 900 years old. By wizard standards he was still kinda young.

"Well now that I have everyone's attention, allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Solarus. And if most of you don't know about my powers and those who do, I can control stars and have the power of the sun and moon. Now many of you have noticed the notebooks in front of you and I want you to use those as personal journals of your progress in not only this class but in all of your classes. Cause for the next few years this class along with others are going to help shape and mold you into magical creatures with bright and shining futures. Now first on the agenda will is introductions. I will call upon each of you and you will tell us a little about yourselves and your dreams are. Also class keep in mind if those of you who have plans for ruling the world, please don't even say anything, please. Now let's start with you in the back with the rather large cat of fire behind you along with the gaggle of girls, tell us your name."

Professor pointed to said boy who stood up and began to speak in a voice that made almost all the girls swoon.

"My name is Raven and I am the son of a powerful wizard and elemental mother. I plan on becoming the most powerful and respected magical being in the magical realm. And I despise weaklings, including ones younger than me" Raven then sent a glance and a smug smirk in Naruto and Cyan's direction which caused both of them to see red, but decided that it was only his arrogance talking and let it go.

"Okay thank you Raven, now how about you, the blonde boy with the unusual whiskers why don't you tell the class who you are and what you want to be." Before Naruto could speak one of the other students shouted another question that almost made him lose his temper.

"AND WHILE YOUR AT IT YOU CAN TELL US WHAT'S UP WITH THOSE FREAKY WHISKER MARKS ON YOUR FACE RUNT!!!!!" The whole class then began to laugh at the out burst and Naruto would have knocked the boy senseless if Yin didn't do it for him.

"You should show more respect to your fellow classmate. Actions like that will one day come back to haunt you. The monks taught me that people like you live short lives because of your sharp tongues. In the future I'd watch what you say, please continue Naruto-san I am interested in hearing about you and your friend." Yin then jumped back to his seat and landed softly on his chair.

"Um, thanks Yin, well my name is Naruto and my dream is to use my abilities to give my mother the one gift that will truly make her and my father happy. I also want to help those out there that can't help themselves and help keep the peace of not just the magical realm but for all. And for the arrogant creep that made the crack about me and my friend being younger than him, I got news for you bub, age doesn't affect how powerful a person is and I'm going to prove it to you Raven by showing you just how strong I really am. I promise you Raven I'm going to prove to you that I'm better even if it takes me years to do so." Then Cyan started laughing knowing that his friend had found a rival in Raven and that this school year would be interesting and funny.

"Okay now moving on to you, the dragon that was trying to start trouble before class and after class is over I would like to have a word with you about that." The professor then pointed to Pyre and he stood up.

"Alright listen and listen good, my name is Pyre and I like to search for rare and valuable treasures that haven't been seen by anyone. You got a problem with that then tough luck for you cause this dragon is nobodies fool!!!" A few of the other dragons in the room who looked like they were his relatives all laughed and roared from what Pyre said.

"Okay now how about you in the front row with the surf board hair clip why don't you go next" Professor then pointed to Millia the Naiad princess.

"Alright, well my name is Princess Millia of the Naiads and I think Naruto's whiskers are cute" The whole class just laughed as they saw Naruto turn a bright shade of red and tried to disappear under his desk.

"Okay thank you your majesty but this is basic of magic 101 not Aphrodite's house of love so please no more outburst like that please and that goes for the group of girls fawning over Raven." Professor Solarus heard a collection of groans coming from the class.

"Now let's move on, to you the one sitting next to Naruto and Yin why don't you tell us about yourself." Cyan jumped up the minute Professor Solarus pointed to him.

"My name is Cyan and I'm half were wolf and half cat demon and I love my mom's home made brownies and cherry and blueberry pie and I love sparring with my dad and playing with my best friend Naruto here." Many of the students laughed when they heard him mention the food but thought not to say anything about it since werewolves have been known to have nasty tempers.

"Thank you Cyan and I'm sure your mother appreciates your love for her cooking, now mister Yin Chan or is Chan Yin I forget how the Chinese present their names but please tell us about your self and please no more beating my students in class." Yin then stood up and bowed his head.

"Thank my name is Yin Chan and I come from a temple hidden in the depths of the Tibetan mountains. I can see and summon ancient spirits of the dead and many elemental animals too and I apologize Professor for my actions earlier." After Yin Chan sat back down class went on with the introduction. And that lasted all the way to lunch (the class has about 200 students). Once Naruto and Cyan got out of the class they began to look for a place to sit and eat their lunches until Pyre and Yin came up to them.

"Hey you can come eat with us if you want. Come on there's a big oak tree that we can eat under, follow me" Yin and Pyre lead both Naruto and Cyan to the big oak and it was indeed huge.

"Hey Naruto, about what happened earlier before class started, sorry for scaring both you and your friend. I was just teasing you both you know that right? I actually like lesser creatures and don't take it the wrong way, its what I call others who aren't dragons" Naruto and Cyan just nodded and began to eat their lunches which consisted of a seafood salad and a fruit salad made with some of the melon from Naruto's mothers garden and some homemade cookies made with the enchanted honey from Miss Bee.

"Wow you boys sure do eat well, and I thought melon was out of season around this time of year?" Pyre said as he saw what the boys had in their lunches.

"Well the melons grow in my mother's garden and they grow all year around. If you like I can bring some for you guys tomorrow if you like." Pyre just laughed and Yin just shook his head.

"That won't be needed Naruto, besides dragons eat mostly meat anyway so I don't think melon would sit so well on Pyre stomach. But thank you for your offer. Now there is something that Pyre and I must tell you. You must avoid Kavo the boy that made fun of your whiskers earlier, there is something not right about him and we both think that it would be a good idea if you both stayed away from him" When Yin told the boys that both of them looked in Kavo's direction and noticed that there was indeed something not right about Kavo. Then Cyan noticed that something was amiss and the grounds got really quiet.

"Hey guys what's going on and why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?" Before Yin could answer a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and began to surround the small group. Then fire began to surround them and out of the fire came the god of war himself Ares and along side him was Eris the goddess of Chaos, Strife and Discord.

"Well now what do we have here Eris, it would seem that we have found our dear cousin's god son and his little friends" Ares had a sick and devil like grin on his face the same with Eris. But before they could do anything, an unknown force could be heard.

"Just what do you think you are doing to my students!?!?!"

Before the boys knew what was going on they were surrounded by plants and taken back into the school where they met their savior. Naruto was the first to see who had saved them and put on a big smile and said the one word that shocked all the other boys.

"Demeter"

_*Wow now things are becoming interesting for Naruto and his new friends and just what was Ares and Eris doing at the academy anyway? Naruto and Cyan are in for one heck of a first day and it isn't even their last class yet. Sorry for the long wait, but a lot has been going on and I'm moving into a new house this month so I plan on making updates to all of my stories by one or two chapters. So for all of my faithful patrons out there I hope you like this chapter and as soon as everything is settled I will start on this again, which won't take long. So until next time...Ja ne!!!*_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six (Naruto meets JLU)

_*Small recap: Okay now both Naruto and Cyan are in school and lets just say that their first day has been rather interesting. I mean how many kids can make enemies, friends and get in trouble with a immortal God and Goddess on the same day and run into one of your godmother's friend too? Not many but if it wasn't for Demeter showing up and saving Naruto from both Ares and Eris who we have yet to find out why they are there in the first place. So what do you say we join our boys and find out what's going on.*_

---

Title: Reunions and New Friendships and Secrets abound

"Naruto how in the world do you know the Goddess of harvest and why were the God of war and the Goddess of Chaos here in the first place?" Yin asked Naruto who was now more confused than ever.

"Well its kinda like this, you see this goes to what happened last winter and this summer that just past. I don't think Eris has gotten over the fact that I got her into trouble with her father and gotten Ares in trouble too. You see its like this-," Naruto than begins to explain what happened to his new friends about what happened to him and his friend Cyan before school started.

(Author Note. Okay from here on out it is going to be a flash back of what happened. This is for one of my reviewers who wasn't so happy that I skipped over Naruto and Hinata's time together before school started. So this is for you.)

*Flash back to last fall after Dr. Fate and his family finish packing up to head for the Leaf Village*

"Now Kent darling do we have everything? The gifts, the spell books? I know we're forgetting something, I just know it." Dr. Fate just laughed as he watched his wife pace back and forth trying to figure out what she was missing before Cyan and his family should up for their trip.

"My love do you think that we are missing one child and one wolf cub?" Dr. Fate had a smile on his face as he saw his wife stop dead in her tracks and turn to her husband looking anything but amused.

But before Kent Nelson could get into even more trouble, said boy and wolf cub were coming down the hallway with two bags in tow, one for Naruto and another for Yuki.

"Now my little prince did you only pack what you only needed for this trip? Cause remember we are going to be in the Leaf Village until late August. So I hope you didn't pack your whole room in your bag like you tried to earlier." Inza knew that if Naruto tried to fit his whole room in his bag he could with a special spacial spell that allows any magical creature the ability to put any amount of items in any container regardless of what said person was packing.

"Don't worry momma, I only packed what you told me too. I also packed all the things that Yuki will need for the trip momma." Naruto put on a blazing smile and went to put his belongings along side his mother and father.

"Well now that we're all set the only ones that are left would be Cyan and his family and I believe that would be them right now. Now remember Naruto, both you and Cyan must be on your best behaviors while we are in the Hyuga house. You must not do anything that would cause the Hyuga elders to become angry understand. Also you must tell Hinata and her cousin the truth about your friend Cyan. I have already informed Hiashi about Cyan mother and father now you must tell both Neji and Hinata about Cyan. Do you understand my son?" Fate smiled as he saw his son nod his head.

"Also my son you must remember that after today both you and Cyan will receive training in the martial arts which I don't mind but the one thing I don't want is for the two of you to use any of your skills to harm or scare others. Do I make myself clear son?" Fate was filled with pride as his son nodded his head again and went to go help his mother finish packing.

As Fate went to allow his friends into his home, he just couldn't shake this feeling of danger that he was feeling. Nor could he shake what he saw in his dream last night of something happening to his child. But he decided that he too was shaken up by what happened on Naruto's birthday a couple of months ago and tried to put the thought behind him (key word is tried).

As Naruto was helping his mother finish packing he heard rapid foot steps heading in his direction so he turned and saw his best friend Cyan standing behind him and his mother with his stuff ready for the trip.

"Are we gonna leave soon cause I can't wait to see this place. From what Naruto told me this place is right next to the forest with lots and lots of trees. (It's the canine in him) Naruto just laughed at his friend and was about to make a joke when he noticed that something was wrong with his friend.

"Hey Cyan are you okay you seem tense for some odd reason? And I've never seen you this hyper before. Are you sure you're alright?" Felicia saw the worried look on Naruto's face and decided to explain what was going on with her son, before things got worse.

"Naruto-san Cyan is going to be alright. Its just something that all were-wolves go through during a full moon. But since Cyan is half cat demon the full moon affects him differently. You see this is the night that were-wolves have full access to their full powers and well this is Cyan first full moon. You see by wolf standards when he was four he was still considered a pup, and he still is, but you see because of my cat demon blood running through him its causing him to act different, which explains why he is hyper. He'll go back to normal in two weeks but for now we have to keep an eye on him and make sure that he stays calm and out of trouble. And hope that trouble doesn't find us on this trip as well. Now is everyone ready to go yet?" Felicia then turned to the doorway where her husband and Inza's husband stood looking at their loved ones.

"Yes we're all ready to go. Naruto, both you and Cyan hold onto Yuki and hold your mother's hand. Cause this spell is going to be a big one and if Hiashi has done what I asked we should end up right in the Hyuga gardens. So I need everyone to stay together alright?" Fate saw both boys nod their heads and grab a hold of the young wolf cub, who remained still. While the boys held onto the wolf cub, Inza and Felicia held onto their sons and then took their husbands hands.

Then everyone in the room was surrounded by a gigantic gust of wind that seemed to blow everything around the room. Both boys failed to notice that while the wind was blowing, they were being transported to the Hyuga gardens in the Leaf village. Five minutes later the winds died down and everything settled. The boys still clung to their mothers didn't know what was going on until they heard Hiashi speak to the small group.

"Well it looks like your spell worked Fate-san. I hope you and your friends are well." Naruto was the first to look up and open his eyes and to his joy he saw his friend Hinata standing next to her father. He would have ran over to her if Cyan didn't have a good grip on his shirt. Naruto then remembered that Cyan didn't know anyone here. That and his sense of smell was very great and he was probably smelling a whole lot of things here that he wasn't familiar with.

"Cyan its alright, we're here at the Hyuga house you know the one that I told you about a week ago, and the head of the Hyuga house is standing right in front of us, so if you could please lift your head and introduce yourself then we can go inside." Naruto was doing his best to help his friend but wasn't having much luck. It wasn't until Hinata came forward along with her cousin Neji that Naruto was able to help ease Cyan's fears.

"Hello and welcome to the Hyuga compound. My name is Hinata Hyuga and this is my cousin Neji Hyuga. I hope that you and your family will be comfortable here in our home and will feel welcomed by our family." Cyan looked at the girl and noticed that she wasn't afraid of him like most girls were. In fact she was nicer than the other. So he decided that she was alright but he had to be on his toes for anything. They might not have smelled it but there was the smell of danger lurking in the air and didn't want to frighten anyone, even thought he was frightened himself.

"Hi my name is Cyan, and its nice to meet both of you. Naruto has told me a lot about you and I hope what he says about this place is true, that there are some great tai jutsu masters here." Neji raised his eyebrow and smirked at his guest.

"As a matter of fact there are. Some of which reside in this house, and if your looking for a sparring partner, I be more than happy to spar with you. But be warned that I don't go easy on anyone." Cyan just smiled at Neji and told him in a voice filled with confidence.

"Good I like a good challenge, cause I want to become stronger than my father and protect both my parents as they have protected me." Naruto smiled and knew that Cyan would be fine, but before things could continue, the sound of fireworks and cheers could be heard from the town.

"What is going on now?" Inza went towards the children along with Felicia and tried to figure out what was going on in the village.

"Do not worry, it is only a celebration of the end of our silent war with the cloud village. Now come this is a joyous day and I'm sure you all are tired so I will show you to your rooms and Hinata, Neji I want the two of you to show Naruto and Cyan around while I talk to their parents, alright?" Hiashi smiled as he saw both children nod their heads and lead both Naruto and Cyan inside only to stop in front of a room where Hinata's mother was in.

"Hey Neji-san what's wrong with Hinata and why is her mother in there by herself?" Neji knew the reason why his aunt was in there, but he didn't want to tell for the sake of his cousin Hinata who was worried that she was going to lose her.

"I'll tell you two later alright, right now lets continue the tour"So Neji continue to lead both boys around the house while Hinata stayed close to Naruto.

When the tour was over Naruto decided that now was a good time to call one of his god mother's friends to help him. He remembered the book of Gods and Goddess that his father had gotten for him when he was two and decided now was a good time to put it to good use.

"Oh mighty Demeter, Goddess of the harvest and ruler of all plants and its creations, please hear me and answer my plea." Naruto was then surrounded by a warm glow and noticed fall leaves swirling around him and then before him was the Goddess of Harvest herself Demeter.

"Are you the one who seeks my aid?" Naruto nodded and began to explain what the problem was.

"And that's the problem, I want to make Hinata smile again by giving Hinata her favorite flower. But the problem is its out of season and no other store or forest around here carries them. So I was hoping you could help me." Naruto saw that the Goddess was not convinced but knew his heart was in the right place. That's when she came up with an idea.

"I'll help you but you must give me an offering every spring that consist of a different types of fruit and vegetables and Green Tea leaves. And you must grow everything by yourself and no magic. I'm well aware that you are my loony cousin's Circes godson and that you have magical powers that are advance for a boy your age. Do you understand Naruto?" Naruto thought for a minute and then he remembered the book that he got for his birthday.

"I understand ma'am and I promise to fulfil my end of the bargain by having your offering ready by the start of spring." Naruto gave Demeter a bright smile and stood back as Demeter produced a basket of pure white lilies that seem to glow in the light.

"Now Naruto, these flowers I give to you have a special trait to them. Not only do they give off a wonderful aroma they also glow in the moonlight and last longer than most flowers. You must tell your friend to take very good care of these flowers, do you understand?" Demeter smiled and laughed as Naruto leapt and gave her a hug in gratitude.

As soon as Naruto was back in the house Demeter turned to see a very old friend of hers standing a few feet away from her holding her favorite treat, a apple turnover.

"Saritobi you never cease to amaze me. And I see you've brought my favorite offering with you as well. Tell me how is your family doing and those sons of yours." Demeter smiled as Saritobi lead her away from the Hyuga compound to head for the park to enjoy their snack in peace.

"Well aside from the fact that one of them finally got married they are fine. I was hoping to run into Hades, but I forgot he's still condemned by Zeus for that little take over he tried a few thousand years ago. Tell me is Hipolita still guarding the entrance into Taturus or have the Gods finally forgiven her for being Hades's deceived fool or are they still holding a grudge about that?" Demeter sighed and knew what her friend was talking about.

"I'm afraid that she still guards that place with her life. And as for meeting the fates, the fates paid me a visit and wanted me to tell you something. Three people in this village will die tonight while one will die in three days and one in the early summer. I would probably prepare for the worst my friend for I have a bad feeling that this village is in for more tragedy in the following years and the fates will be busy during that time. Please prepare for the worst. Also about the boy that called me, I received a message from Artemis and she said that the fox will reveal its self tonight, so you might want to let the boys parents know and warn them of a wolf showing its fangs tonight as well. Now I must be off, I am needed back on Olympus. Please take care of yourself my dear friend." And just like that Demeter was gone in a swirl of leaves just as she came leaving Saritobi to ponder about what she had told him and knew that the fates were never wrong when it came to a prediction. Now let's join everyone later that night after the festival and dinner with the leader of the Cloud village.

"Man that guy has issues, and has a staring problem." Cyan and Naruto were walking back to their room along with Hinata and Neji who decided to spend the night in their room. Neji was a little on edge for the leader of the Cloud village was constantly trying to get Hinata alone, why he didn't know. But far be it for him to leave his young cousin alone with a guy that was probably a sex-fiend.

So that night while the children slept, no one was aware of the man that would cause so many things to change in this village.

Cyan was the first to notice that something was wrong, for being half cat demon he inherited his mothers extra sensitive hearing and ability to blend into his surroundings. Once Cyan was hidden from the intruder he began to notice that he reeked of evil and danger. So he did what any were wolf/cat demon would do in a situation like this, he jumped the guy.

"AHH!!! Why you little mutt! I oughta skin you and turn you into a fur coat!! NOW GET OFF ME!!" Said intruder then kicked Cyan into the wall making a loud thud that woke both Neji and Naruto and the captured Hinata who began to panic after seeing a strange man in her home holding her.

"PUT HINATA DOWN NOW YOU FREAK!!!" Naruto didn't know why but he began to feel a strange power flowing through him and he began to hear a strange voice in his head telling him to strike now.

"Wait your that other kids I was sent to get, well I heard of killing two birds with one stone but this is too easy"Just as the man was about to grab Naruto he howled in pain for Cyan had attacked him by sinking his new fangs into the attackers leg. Wait fangs....?

Neji looked to see that Cyan had literally begun changing into what looked like a wolf. Then he remembered Naruto telling him about Cyan being half were wolf and half cat demon. Neji also remembered Naruto telling him about keeping Cyan calm and now he knew why. Cyan was transforming into his inner wolf and the bad part about is he would have no control what so ever.

Naruto on the other hand was having a problem of his own and that would be the fox finally waking up after three years of solitude and silence.

**Finally after three years of waiting, I can finally have my chance at revenge on the one responsible for me being stuck here in the first place.**

Said fox then saw a small boy huddled up next to his cage shaking in fear and all thoughts of vengeance disappeared, well almost all of them.

'**It would appear that this small boy is my container and is having a bit of trouble at the moment. I can plot my vengeance later and maybe get in good with this kid. I can tell he has great power and is destined for great things, but first I help this kid get rid of this would-be attacker'**

**Kit listen to me closely I need you to trust me, I promise not to hurt you but you must let me take control of your body for a few minutes. It's the only way to save your girl and get your friend under control.**

Naruto didn't know who this guy was or why he was telling him this, but at the moment all he wanted to do was save his friends. So he allowed the fox total control of his body for a few minutes. Which was not a good idea since he would have no memory of what happened when he woke up. All he remembered was a warm darkness that put him to sleep.

Naruto didn't know what was going on or what had happened after the fox took over. All he remembered was feeling a warm red blanket surround him then everything went dark. When Naruto woke the next day he found not only his parents near him, but also Cyan, and both Neji and Hinat's fathers there all of which had worried looks on their faces. Naruto was going to ask what was wrong when he saw that his hands were stained red. Naruto then began to shake violently and began to wonder what the heck he did last night. But he didn't have to wonder long for Fate knew he had to tell his son the whole truth about himself and why he can never have a normal life also what happened to him. In the meantime Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga (Neji's dad) had to deal with another problem. To be more precise the attacker that Hiashi killed, being the leader of the Cloud village and the elders not liking the idea of their leader being killed. Now they are demanding the head of Hiashi as a perfect trade.

But rather than let his brother die and leave his family in the hands of the council, Hizashi took his brother's place. True this saddened Neji greatly but Hiashi promised him that everything would be alright. After Neji's father was killed, Neji had received the Caged Bird Seal, from the elders and that almost turned his heart to stone, almost. A few days after the sealing, Cyan had awaken from the heavy sleep that he was in and decided to talk to him and by talk I mean knock some sense into him.

"So this is where you've been hiding Neji. I see your still not scared of me and don't worry about me turning into a wolf, after what happened that night I don't think it would be a problem at least until I get older. Now from what Naruto told me, you told Hinata that it was her fault that all this happened. Tell me Neji are you willing to back up that claim of yours with your fist, cause believe me if I don't beat some sense into you then Naruto will. And believe me, he's more upset than I am. So are you willing to take me on?" Cyan received his answer quickly for Neji was in a foul mood and decided to take his anger out on Cyan.

As the boys fought, Neji noticed that Cyan was faster now and more agile. He also noticed that the more he fought the more Cyan would hit him and flip him on the ground. Neji also noticed that Cyan wasn't even trying to fight him. It was like he was playing with him like a cat-.

Then it hit Neji. Cyan didn't really want to fight, he wanted to help him and it worked. Neji then stopped his attack and gave Cyan a bow.

"Thank you Cyan-san and please accept my apology for the way I've been acting towards you and everyone. I just miss my father and everything that has happened has me upset." Neji saw a smile on Cyan's face and smiled in return.

"Hey no problem and apology accepted. But I'm not the one who you should apologize to. You have a cousin in there crying her eyes out thinking that her cousin hates her with a passion. And Naruto is not too happy about that. So you might want to apologize to her soon. And I have a funny feeling that our training will start soon, so you might want to make amends and fast. Come on let's go and on the way you can tell me more about some of the Tai Jutsu masters here."

And after that Neji made amends with Hinata and everyone else. Naruto on the other hand was still not talking to his parents. Not because he was mad at them, no Naruto needed to sort all this information out for himself. He also needed to be with Hinata, for his sake and hers. While Naruto was musing on what had happened and how things would be different now, he failed to notice Cyan and Neji come into the room. And just as Naruto was about to give Neji a piece of his mind, Neji began to speak.

"Naruto-san please forgive me for how I have been acting towards you. Please accept my apology but more importantly, Hinata-san please forgive me. I didn't mean to say all those things to you. I was angry and confused but mostly angry. And I needed to focus my anger on something, and you were there and I'm sorry." Neji was surprised when Hinata came and gave him a hug and began to cry into her cousin's shirt. After that, Neji, Cyan and Naruto all promised that they would get strong to protect eachother and Naruto vowed to protect Hinata with his life. Which made Neji very happy, but not as happy as Hiashi and Fate and Inza.

Soon winter turned to spring and that meant going to the academy with the other children. Once there, the kids formed a special bond that couldn't be broken and Naruto and Hinata grew closer as the days went by. Which came in handy, for during the summer, Hinata's mother had died giving birth to a baby girl. Hinata's new little sister Hanabi Hyuga. After that Hiashi announced that Hinata would be next in line to become the head of the Hyuga clan and if the elders had a problem with it they could leave.

Soon summer came to an end and Naruto and his family had to leave. Which proved to be hard, since Cyan had found the perfect Tai Jutsu master. A nut job by the name of Gai, and it took some heavy pleading (and a few threats of dismemberment from both Cyan's mother and father) that Gai wouldn't turn Cyan into him.

(Author's Note, okay I think we all agree that Lee is enough, so don't worry I won't create another nut job like Gai or Lee. I promise)

A week before classes started for Naruto at the magical academy, his family was getting ready to leave that night, so in the morning they could get the boys ready for school. Before leaving Naruto remembered the plant that he wanted to give Hinata in December but forgot about it. Or so he thought. In fact he hid the plant in the one place that no one would think to look for it, on the roof. So an hour before leaving, he went and retrieved the plant with his father's help of course and found Hinata waiting for him by the garden.

"Um..Hinata could I...um that is...uh.." Naruto then thrust the potted plant into Hinata's hands then turns around and blushes like crazy.

"Naruto-san these are for me? They're beautiful, but why and how did you get these?" Hinata blushed at said boy who had finally turned around to face her sporting a nice blush that rivaled hers.

"Well I wanted to give these to you last winter, but with everything that happened I thought it would be better to give it to you in the summer but then your mom died and you were in a lot of pain and I thought I would keep it until I came back in the spring, but I didn't want to wait that long, so I thought that this would be a nice gift to remember me by. Do you like them? They're a special type of flower that glow in the moonlight. But you have to take care of them okay Hinata." Naruto was surprised when Hinata put the plant down a gave him a hug.

"I think they're wonderful, just like you..Naruto-kun" Hinata had a small blush on her face as she let go of her Naruto-kun.

(Author-note, That's right folks, you read right, her Naruto and that's the way its gonna stay)

And the rest is history, as most would say, now lets join Naruto and his friends as he finishes his tale.

*End of Flash Back*

"And that's what happened. So did that answer your questions about how I know Demeter?" Naruto was surprised to see them all nod their heads.

"But Naruto, how does Eris fit in to all of this? You still haven't explained that."

Naruto turned to Yin and frowned a little before explaining.

"Well I didn't find out until my family and I got home that Eris had convinced the Leader of the Cloud village to kidnap Hinata. And to say that she was in deep trouble was the biggest understatement of the year. Cause with the silent war over, there was nothing for Eris to do and the same goes for Ares. As far as I know, Zeus has both of them on short leashes and if they do anything else then they are in big trouble. That's about it though."

Pyre looked at Naruto, along with Yin who both couldn't believe what they had just heard. Not only was their new friend training to be a wizard, but he was also training to be a ninja. Not only that, he was a demon container of one of the most dangerous fox demons out there. And that wasn't the big thing either. What surprised them was the fact that he was so close to a girl at such a young age.

"Well now that everything is cleared up I think its safe for all of you to head back to your class. Since that little incident that happened with Ares, the school has a special barrier that keeps out any unwanted guest, such as those two. Now I hope that you boys stay out of trouble this semester." And with that said Demeter escorted the boys out of the room and back to their classroom.

"So Naruto why don't you tell us a little about this girlfriend of yours" Pyre put on a sly smile as he saw Naruto turn a pretty shade of red. And said the ageless and timeless saying all boys say when someone accuses them of having a girlfriend.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFREND!!!!!!!!"

(But we all know that will change soon, so now on to the part that many of you hate so much....time skip time)

We now join our favorite ninja Naruto as he is about to go on a very important mission to another village. But at the moment he is packing not just for himself, but for someone else who joined his growing family.

_To Be Continued_

_*Wow the long awaited chapter, and it looks like things are about to get better for Naruto and in the next chapter and the ones to follow Naruto will finally meet the Justice League. And you all will be surprised to see who else is living with Naruto and his family. So until next time Ja Ne!!!_

_P.S._

_I promise the next chapter of my second version of Naruto meets JLU is coming soon._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven (Naruto meets JLU)

Chapter seven: Unseen dangers and a return to arms

*Last time Naruto and the others were going do memory lane as they waited for Aries to leave the campus. Now many years have passed and the Kent family has added a new addition to their home from the Leaf village who has suffered a great pain and loss. Now let's join Naruto as he gets ready for a mission that will surprise them. Now let's move on to Naruto trying to find something in his room he forgot…

"Come on, come on where is it? I know I put it here somewhere." We now find a twelve year Naruto clad in a crimson shirt with black ninja dress pants with concealed weapons hidden within. Naruto himself is trying to find a specific something that he needs before he leaves for his mission.

"What are you looking for now that you need to tear apart your room to find it?" Naruto turned around quickly to see his brother standing in the doorway with his trademark arrogant smirk.

"Sasuke I don't need to hear your mouth right now. I gotta find Hinata's gift before we leave and I don't want to disappoint her." Sasuke just groaned and shook his head knowing that Naruto was the only person who would lose something of great importance so quickly.

And yes folks that's right Sasuke Uchiha is now living with Dr. Fate and is a part of his family.

"Look Sasuke I don't need this right now, I gotta find Hinata's gift before we meet up with Neji and Cyan for this mission." Naruto then went back to turning his room upside down looking for his gift.

Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't stop until he found his gift and decided to look in the one place Naruto didn't check, the garden.

"Figures he wouldn't look in here for his gift." And Sasuke was right for right in front of him was Yuki with Naruto's gift safely tucked away in its pouch around her neck and next to her was his magical pet, Raiden Shishiza, a silver panther; and a unique hawk that watches over both Naruto and himself called Okibi which means 'blazing fire'.

"Yuki you better go to Naruto before he turns his room upside down looking for that gift." Sasuke heard the she-wolf yawn before getting up to find her silly master.

"Raiden Okibi let's go finish getting ready ourselves and hope that the fool doesn't do anything stupid again."

While Raiden and Sasuke went to finish getting their stuff ready, Okibi went to find Inza and Dr. Fate.

"Is there any reason why you are here in my study and not with the boys, Okibi?" Fate didn't even turn his head from the book he was reading when Okibi came in the room.

"I take it my flapping gave it away again, Dr. Fate are you sure about letting them go on another mission like this. After the mission to the land of waves I thought you would have reconsidered?"

"Well you are right, but I can't restrict them from living their lives. In the eyes of the Leaf village and the ninja world, they're adults who can make their own decisions. But not matter what they are still my sons."

Okibi just sighed and knew he was thinking about what happened years ago that caused him to put away his costume for good.

"Are you still concerned about what that man said that came after both your boys, or is what Danzo said to Naruto still haunting you after all this time?" Okibi leapt to perch himself on a shelf close to Dr. Fate.

"In a way yes, and I believe that Danzo is still out there looking for Naruto just waiting to strike. But I can't stop him anymore than I could stop Aries from using both of them against me. He was right, my greatest weakness just happens to be my greatest fear. Even that snake in the grass Danzo knew just what to do. I still have nightmares about that day." Kent moved to reach for another book hoping to find what he was looking for before the boys left and before his colleague arrived.

"Sir in due respect, you mustn't let this get to you. And there will be a time when you will need to take up arms again. And it might be sooner than you think. Now I believe I should take my leave. I think Naruto and Sasuke are ready to leave on their mission and I think your wife wants you there to see them off." Okibi then flew off into the direction of the living room and found his young ninja wards prepared for their mission and ready to go. Kent wasn't far behind his winged friend and saw that his wife was right there with a small package that was addressed to Kakashi, who was in the hospital.

"I see that you are well prepared for this mission, now what is this mission about anyway?" Kent was curious about this assignment of theirs and wondered why his friend was sending them on this mission for the magical community.

"Well dad, all we know is that an ancient artifact was stolen years ago from the Magical realm and sent to a museum in Metropolis and it can cause a whole lot of problems if someone was stupid enough to activate the thing." Naruto explained what he could about the mission without going into too much detail.

"Yeah and he wants us to bring it to him so the council can either lock it up or destroy the thing, whichever comes first. So we have to leave for Metropolis after we get Neji. But we still have to wait for Cyan to get here. Sakura agreed to stay and watch Kakashi sensei until he was well enough to leave the hospital. I still find it hard to believe that he could pull off that move with the amount of chakra he had." Sasuke knew his sensei was strong but even he had his limits at times.

"Yes and how is Sakura and Hinata doing? You boys never did tell us what happened after your last visit that caused both of you to blush like crazy?" Inza had a smirk on her face as she saw her sons blush a deep shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

"Oh…Hey, look at the time we gotta run and you know how Neji is about being on time and Cyan should be here soon…" No sooner had Naruto, who was sporting a nice shade of blush on his face, said that, the magical door bell rang and he ran to answer the door.

Once Naruto was at the door he quickly opened the door and dragged his half wolf/cat demon friend in.

"You have the best timing known to man Cyan, have I ever told you that?" Naruto noticed that his friend was smirking at him.

"Funny you didn't say that after your last mission when I walked-mphf!" Cyan was cut off by his friend who was checking around the corner for anything.

"Dude, you are like a brother to me, but you need to be careful. My mom and dad have the hearing of a cat and no offense. But I want to keep that a secret until I sort out these feelings I have for Hinata." Naruto saw his friend shake his head and groan while making his way to where Sasuke was at.

Once there they gathered their things and said their goodbyes, and in a gust of wind were gone with a teleportation spell performed by Sasuke.

(Oh come on you think that after living in this house he wouldn't know magic?)

Meanwhile in the village Hidden in the Leaves, or to be precise the gates we find Neji Hyuga waiting for his other teammates to show up so they could head for Metropolis. Now the only reason that Neji agreed to this was because his team was out of commission. His foolish sensei had overdone it with the training and his idiot teammate Lee had thought that he could handle the drunken fist style and ended up drinking himself stupider than he was (if that were even possible). His partner TenTen on the other hand was recovering from their last mission to Gotham city after chasing a rogue ninja into an abandon warehouse and was hurt when said rogue set off a paper bomb and caused the building to collapse. They caught the guy but TenTen had gotten a few busied ribs and a sprained ankle and was ordered on bed rest.

"Huh? Well it's about time you guys showed up, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show." Neji didn't even have to turn around when the trio of boys showed up in a gust of wind.

"Well we would have been here sooner if the dobe here wasn't tearing up his room looking for the gift he was giving Hinata." Sasuke heard his brother growl and would have continued if the Hokage didn't show up.

"Boys, now is not the time for this and in any case about your mission you are to meet up with a news reporter by the name of Clark Kent and he will take you to your hotel from there you will begin your mission. I explained to Mr. Kent that you are exchange students who are working on a report on the many businesses of different cities. Neji I need you to work on that so that it won't seem so suspicious if things get out of hands. But above all else you boys must make sure that artifact is found before someone else finds it. In the wrong hands it could be disastrous. And one more thing, Metropolis just happens to home to a cape wearing hero by the name of Superman, try to avoid him at all cost. And Naruto, please don't do anything that would make the front page of the five o'clock news. I don't want a repeat of you sleepwalking and painting the monuments again." Saratobi heard three of the four boys' chuckle while one groaned in dismay.

Once they were given the final details of their mission, they set out for the airport. Making sure to conceal Yuki, Raiden and Okibi as a regular dog, cat, and finch.

While they were on the plane, Naruto was sleeping, was that's what everyone else thought he was doing. In reality he was having a nice conversation with his tenant, the nine tailed fox demon.

_**So to what do I owe the honor of this visit little one?**_

'_Well the thing is, I have a bad feeling about this mission and it's not sitting well with me. Care to fill me in on this artifact that had you sweating bullets earlier?'_

_**Well let's just say that there was something about that artifact that made me remember something dark from my past. About three thousand years ago to be exact. You see around that time there was another demon running around causing trouble and was making life miserable for everyone. But he was brought down by a powerful wizard and sealed in a stone artifact. The artifact that the old man described sounds a lot like the one this demon was sealed in. But I could be wrong, just stay alert kit and be prepared for anything.**_

'_I'll remember that one and for your sake I hope you're wrong.' _Naruto came out of his mindscape when he felt Neji shake him awake.

"Wake up we're here now remember what the Hokage said. And fix your vest Naruto; we don't want to give Mr. Kent the wrong impression about us." Neji had put on special glasses that made his lavender eyes look blue while Cyan had on a concealment spell that made him look human.

"So this is Metropolis huh? I don't see how people can live out here, where are the trees and I can't see any birds besides the pigeons that are on that building over there. But I smell fish and lots of it." Cyan was putting his nose to good use while the other gathered their bags.

"I know this is a lot different from home which is why we must be careful. Danger could be lurking behind every turn." The others nodded and began to head for the door where they found a tall man with dark hair and glasses with a woman with dark hair with him.

"I take it you must be the exchange students that I was told about. My name is Clark Kent of the Daily Planet and this is Lois Lane. I hope you all had a safe journey here." Mr. Kent held out his hand and shook hands with Neji, while Sasuke answered.

"Yes we had a very safe journey. Thank you again for meeting us here and taking us to our hotel." Everything was going fine and smooth. Even the ride to the hotel, but Neji had a funny feeling that Mr. Kent was not to be trusted. After his cousin was almost kidnapped years ago he made it his duty to keep an eye out for anyone.

"Now I'll be back in the morning to check on you guys. Try to stay out of trouble. It would look very bad if something happened to all of you. And if you need anything don't hesitate to call me at the Daily Planet. I'd stay to help you guys get situated but Ms. Lane and I have to be down at the park for a special event and can't be late." Clark saw each boy smile, well all but Sasuke who had a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about it; being on the go is something that can't be helped of reporters. Don't worry about us. At the moment we have a report to do. That and we need to call our grandfather and let him know that we made it to Metropolis in one piece." The boys said bye to the two reporters as they went out the door and when it shut they went about the task of checking the room and making sure it was secure.

"Was it me or did he seem too nice for his own good?" Naruto was a bit suspicious of Mr. Kent.

"Don't waste your time worrying about him Naruto; we have a mission to do. But first we gotta call the Hokage before anything else. Then when night hits we start our mission. And looking for this artifact in this city is going to be fun. It's two times the size of Gotham City and probably just as dangerous." Neji took off the glasses that made his eyes look normal to everyone else.

"Neji does have a point Naruto. Once we finish this mission, we can head back to the Leaf village before heading home and relax. Besides I need to talk to Kiba about something that has been on my mind." Cyan removed the cloaking spell that made him look human. Over the years, Cyan had matured into a fine young demon.

True he was still easy going and playful when he wanted to be. But after training with many werewolves and cat demons for years he had matured. True he still had a long way to go, but Cyan was a force to be reckoned with. His physical features had improved a lot too. His hair had grown a little since the last time the guys saw him. It was now to his shoulders in a spiky like ponytail that was slowly turning from a sky blue like his fathers to a sea blue like his mothers. Cyan had a little chest fur that would fully grow in the next few years and had muscles all over his body. Cyan was becoming a true warrior and would be a dangerous force to be reckoned with in time.

"I just got through talking with the Hokage and he says to be on guard and watch out for anything unusual in this city. Now let's finish getting ready for this mission before something weird happens." Neji then went to unpack and was followed by Cyan who saw how tense Neji was.

"I take it you're still shaken by what happened to TenTen back in Gotham City huh Neji? Look everything is going to be fine. And look at it this way, the sooner we get done with this mission the sooner we can shop for something for the girls and head home for some R&R. Now where is this artifact located? I'm itchin' to get out of this building and do some hunting." Cyan stood in the middle of the room anxious to go out and have fun.

"Well let's check the mission scroll and see where to start looking first, then we'll go from there." Neji then pulled out a scroll and let the others see where the location was.

Meanwhile in another part of the city, near the wharf there was a man that was long thought to be dead in the city looking for the one thing that would ensure the end of the Nine Tails, Danzo.

"You do realize that this has got to be the stupidest idea that you've had gramps. Do you really think that this kid would be stupid enough to fall into your trap. If you remember correctly it was you that told the kid that he was adopted and made enemies with one of the most powerful wizards in the world or have you forgotten how much both his mom and dad want to gut you like a trout?" A cat demon with bat-like wings fly beside said man and tried to reason with the fool before he did something really stupid.

"I'm well aware of that Aku but, I won't be the one to lure him, you will. Or have you forgotten the contract that allows me to control you?" Said cat just yawns before speaking in an annoyed voice.

"*sigh* _'Once a demon is summon from the netherworld by someone in the mortal world they must do their bidding as is to be once said mortal has offered said demon an offering of blood.'_ Yes I'm very aware of the rules but let me tell you something Danzo, don't think you can control me all the time. For the moment you pass on, betray me or take the life of another the contract is null and void and I have my freedom bub. Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do, but I still think this is crazy gramps." Then said demon flew off to do the bidding of her foolish master.

"Hmpf…that fool thinks he can control me, but I have an ace up my sleeve and speaking of which, time to meet the container of my dear older brother Kyubi. I may have been told to cause trouble but that doesn't mean I can't meet with my own brother." Had Aku been looking she would have spotted Naruto and the others right below them.

"Hey guys this is the building but it looks like it was ransacked. Any luck getting anything out of the owner, Neji?" Naruto turned to see Neji come his way with good and bad news.

"Yeah, my Chinese is rusty and he's still freaking out about Cyan, but I managed to get some information out of him. He said that an ancient relic was taken that was to be shipped back to China to be sent to a temple where monks would guard the thing. He mentioned something about evil spirits residing in the thing. He also said that there was weird markings on it. Naruto you and Cyan know more about dead languages than I do, tell me what does this word mean?" Naruto looked at the piece of paper that Neji held in front of him.

"Well I think it says 'reaper of souls' but Cyan is more versed in dead languages than I am. But if I'm right this symbol down here says 'darkness'. Why would something like that be here anyway?" Before Naruto could ponder about anything, Sasuke came running towards them.

"Guys you're not going to believe this but there is some weird and ancient magic coming from down town. We need to go and check it out now. With any luck it will be the thing that we've been looking for. Now let's move before something else happens." And no sooner had Sasuke said that they found themselves trapped in a dark bubble heading for the Daily Planet.

*dark chuckle*

"Part one is complete now for part two and this little artifact is going to bring me closer to my freedom and bring back a long time friend. My first master did you wrong, but hopefully this will bring you back and me closer for atoning for the sins he had me commit. Now for the spell, *ahem* _'ancient gate that holds the key, hear my spell and my plea, unleash your wrath and bring about the night, bring about the terror and unleash your unholy power, AKUMA PRINCE OF ETERNAL DARKNESSS!_" and before her eyes appeared Akuma the prince of eternal night and mayhem.

"I was hoping you were in that stone. I have a small favor to ask of you and if you do this, there is a sweet reward in for you handsome." Aku gave a seductive purr as she heard her fellow demon chuckle low and deep.

"Really, how about you show me what I'm going to get then we'll talk sweet heart. I know for a fact that you have another form. And this little cat form is only a cover, now show me what you have to offer." In a flash of red light Aku changed into a shapely young woman with an impressive bust line wearing nothing but a blood red bra, thong and red stiletto heels with blood red bat wings and long flowing jet black hair with red cat ears on top of her head and a long cat tail behind her. Aku was happy that her form pleased him.

"Now that you see your reward, how about that favor handsome? I need you to cause a little mayhem and terror, but enough to bring out Dr. Fate. And I have in this bubble are the very things that will lure him to you. These are his sons, Naruto and Sasuke and they are the world to him. Use your shadow and lure him to the city and rejoin the fight for good. In the meantime you and I can have some fun of our own. I need Fate to aid in my release, well you'll handle my release big boy (wink-wink). I need him to aid in my freedom. Once that happens, you can find me in my domain and well let's just say that neither of us will get any sleep for a while sweet heart. So do we have a deal or do I have to pleasure myself tonight in my big soft king size bed? It gets so lonely and boring just playing by myself and I need a big strong person to keep me company." Aku purred as Akuma traced his hands on her wings.

"Of course my dear, but my shadow alone won't be enough. I think it's time for my younger brother to get what's coming to him. And you sent these kids to the Daily Planet right? Well if I'm right there was an incident that happened before that involved dark magic. And the world needs Fate, so I know the perfect fool for this job. He's in deep with Fate anyhow since he attacked his wife. So kidnapping his kids will definitely get his attention. But we need someone who can get to him and fast. And I believe the man of steel is perfect for this job. Now all we need is something to lure him here quickly. Think you can get those ankhs from around their necks and put a little of their blood on it?" Aku smiled and held up the ankhs and found that they did indeed have blood on them.

"I put just enough on there to get his attention. Now all we have to do is sit back and watch."

And with that said, they set they plan into motion. And like clock-work the man of steel was in a mad dash to get to Fate. Who was trying hard not to freak out about the fact that his sons might be in danger at this very moment.

'_Why can't I shake this feeling that something is wrong with my boys? I've had this feeling ever since the boys left. What is going on?' _Fate got his answer when Inza and Superman came into his study but what shocked him more was the ankh necklaces that had blood on them and traces of dark magic that was very familiar.

"Please tell me those don't-,"

"Kent please, bring them home!" Inza was close to tears and Superman was wondering what was going on.

"Fate who do these belong to anyway and how do you know them?" Superman was surprised to see Fate clad in full armor with his helmet in hand, but was shocked by what he heard next.

"Those belong to two boys, by the names of Naruto and Sasuke. And the reason I know them is because they're my sons. And my boys need me now more than anything. Okibi was right, now is not the time to hang up my cape. I'll bring them home in one piece Inza, don't worry." Fate kissed his wife and he and Superman then went through a portal that lead to the Daily Planet.

Once inside they found the boys unconscious on the floor with Neji and Cyan who were still trapped in the bubble hanging over a vat of boiling something.

"Hey Neji ever realize that anytime we're hanging over something, it's always a vat of boiling slime or oil?" Cyan turned to see Neji had his eyes closed and his eyebrow was doing that weird twitchy thing when he was mad.

"Cyan of all times you PICK NOW TO BRING THAT UP!" Neji was in a foul mood and Cyan's question hit a nerve.

Before Cyan could be skinned alive by one angry Hyuga, the room began to shake.

"Uh…Neji could you kill me when we get back to the village cause I think trouble just burst through the wall." But Cyan was only half right; trouble did burst through, but for their capture. For through the hole came the man of steel, Superman and Dr. Fate clad in full armor and ready for battle.

"Mr. Nelson!" Fate turned to see two faces that filled his heart with relief. But he still needed to find his boys.

"Neji, Cyan are you both alright? Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"The last we saw them, this weird specter took them to that altar over there and that's the last we saw them. But something wasn't right. I smelled blood and lots of coming off both of them." The word 'blood' had Fate worried and frightened that his boys were hurt more than they probably were.

"Superman get both Neji and Cyan out of here, I'll handle what has my boys." Cyan was the first to stop Fate before he floated away.

"Forget it Mr. Nelson, Naruto and Sasuke are our teammates and Naruto is like a kid brother to me. That and Sakura will skin me alive if I don't bring Sasuke back to here in one piece. But beside that, I made a promise to never leave my friends behind. So if you go, we go as well. The guys and I are still on a mission anyway and we plan to see it through. So there is no way that we're leaving. Friend of my dad or not we're staying." Fate knew that Cyan was as strong as his father but as stubborn as his demon cat mother and knew that telling him to leave was a loss cause.

"Alright but I need you and Neji to find Yuki and Raiden and fast. Where's Okibi anyway?" Fate got his answer when a blast of fire came from the altar that had Naruto and Sasuke on it, followed by a string of curses that came from Okibi who was trying to free his young friends.

"Judging from the flames I take it that this Okibi is right over there." Superman and Fate then flew to where Okibi was fighting while Neji and Cyan went to free Yuki and Raiden who were both mad as hell and trying to break free themselves.

Yuki had tried to freezing her cage while Raiden had literally tried sending lightening down on his cage to free himself.

So while Neji and Cyan went about the task of freeing them; Superman and Fate went to find the boys.

"So the wonderful and talented Dr. Fate has decided to grace me with his presence and I see he put on his Sunday best." From above the boys floated the thing that had caused all this mess.

"Reaper why am I not surprised that you're behind this whole mess. Now tell me what have you done to my sons at once!" Fate had twin energy balls charging ready to strike.

Superman was helping Okibi fight the many demons that were coming from a portal that Reaper had opened.

"I've never seen Fate this mad, ever. Those boys must mean a lot to him." Superman punched a two headed gargoyle in the face along with goblin while Okibi torched several demons with its fire.

"Superman, a father will go to the ends of the Earth for his children and beyond just to see that they are safe. Fate is doing what any father would do if their child was in danger. Fighting to keep them safe." Okibi then sent a blast of fire at yet more demons that came after both him and Superman.

Meanwhile Fate was having a rather difficult time trying to contain Reaper. For every shot he sent his way, Reaper would dodge or block with speed that matched Dr. Fate's. Reaper knew that Fate was trying not to hit the hostages that were only ten feet away but also knew that something was going on with one of the kids that he captured. Ever since he brought him to the alter along with the other he had been giving off this weird red energy that felt a little familiar to him.

"Tell me Fate what is so special about those boys you call your sons? I know for a fact that they aren't biologically yours so why do the bare your name? And why does the blonde one have this weird red energy around him? What is he and whose power does that belong to?" Reaper barely had a chance to dodge when Fate sent a blast that took his arm off.

"You stay away from my sons, and as for what Naruto is? He is nothing but an ordinary boy with unique abilities. Both my sons are just that, and I plan on seeing that both are safe and sound when this is over which is why you are going back to your stone prison where YOU BELONG!" Fate then began to recite an ancient spell that usually takes more than one person to perform.

"Ha ha ha…sorry to burst your bubble but that spell requires more than one wizard and not even you have that much power at your disposal." Then Reaper was surrounded by a strange red energy that looked like a giant claw that pulled him to the alter and saw his so called sacrifices alive and very much awake. Both looking very mad and seeing red, literally.

"What is this weird energy and why does it feel like…? Oh no please tell me this isn't the energy of the King of all demons!" Reaper turned to see Naruto surrounded by the fox's power and looking very mad.

"Hey Sasuke, your eyes can work on fools like him right?" Naruto turned to see his brother had indeed activated his Sharingan and began to put a heavy genjutsu on Reaper that would last long enough to seal him once again.

"Boys that's enough, I'll handle this. You both leave right now!" Fate was surprised to see both of his boys come to stand right beside him and smile.

"Dad you and I both know that's not going to happen. Let us help you take this guy out. Besides you always said a family sticks together through any problem or danger. And dad Sasuke and I are sticking together with you to finally put an end to this guy." Fate turned to see Sasuke right beside him with a smirk on his face and knew that his boys weren't going to run and that they would stay.

"Fine but if your mother asks about what happened, you both were passed out, understand?" Fate saw his boys nod their heads and went back to the spell that Naruto and Sasuke began to recite as well until they came to the final part of the spell.

As soon as they finished the spell the room was engulfed in a bright luminous light and sucked up all the darkness and demons from within the building.

The monsters that Okibi and Superman were fighting began to try to flee from the light but it was too late. The light that filled the room sucked up all the dark magic that Reaper had unleashed and closed the portal that he had opened that the little creatures were coming out of.

Once the light had cleared, everything within the Daily Planet had returned to what it was and everyone that was trapped within was safe and sound.

"Okay Neji, so how are we going to explain this to the Hokage and better question how do we tell the girls this without them killing us?" Cyan was about to get his answer but was stopped by Neji who saw Naruto, Sasuke and their father all leaning on each other for support and not far behind them was the man of steel himself.

"Mr. Nelson are you…?"

"Cyan I'm alright and so are my boys. And I believe that this belongs to you guys." Dr. Fate held up a stone tablet that held Reaper and his minions in for eternity.

"Looks like this won't be a failed mission after all. But we have on heck of a story to tell the Hokage once we get back and an even bigger one to tell the Hero of Metropolis."

And explain they did, for the next three hours in Dr. Fate's home while they were being smothered with kisses and hugs from Inza and Felicia who were told everything by Superman and Neji.

Fate had received a huge kiss from his wife and thank you after thank you for keeping his word about bringing their boys home.

"Please forgive my boys for any problems they may have caused." Inza still held onto her husband as the boys were looking the other way trying not to gag at the sight of their parents being so emotional.

"It's alright but why in the world would ninjas be sent on such a dangerous mission in the first place? I mean they're still children." Neji came up and try his best to explain ninja society to Superman.

"Well to you we are children, but in the eyes of the ninja world we're considered adults. We are trained to take on missions, fight of rogue ninjas and if needed kill to ensure the peace of our home. It may seem wrong to you but this is life for us and normal." Superman seemed to understand a little and left it alone for now. He then turned his sights to the man who was had dawned cape and helmet once again for the sake of his sons.

"Dr. Fate I take it this won't be the last time that I see you in full armor my friend?" Superman saw him look up at him and smile at him and then look at his sons who were tending to their wounds before they left again.

"You are right, and I think I might be needed this. Now I have a new reason to fight. Or a better reason to fight once again." Superman nodded his head and knew that this wouldn't be the last time that he would see the wizard. But had a strange feeling that he would see his sons in the future.

Meanwhile back in Metropolis Luther was finishing up with a client when he was paid a visit from a very dear old friend. One that would change everything in his life and the life of others.

"Danzo sensei you're a little late. I take it Aku failed to get rid of your little pest I take it?" Luther let Danzo in and led him to a chair and began to talk.

"You could say that. And it would seem that I will require your services in the near future. As long as the fox still roams, my plans to rule are still incomplete and your quest for eternal life will still be on hold." Luther could tell that his sensei was not pleased.

"Yes it would seem that some outside help is required."

*To Be Continued*

*_Well here is the long awaited next chapter to this story. Sorry it took me so long to update. I promise it won't take me close to a year or two to update. Merry Christmas EVERYONE!*_


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto meets JLU (chapter eight)

* * *

Title: Rest, relaxation and burning questions

*Last time Naruto and Sasuke left with Cyan and Neji on a mission to Metropolis to retrieve an ancient artifact but trouble follows the boys in the form of Danzo who seems to have Luther working with him now. Now let's join the boys as they enjoy a little well deserved rest in the Leaf before heading home…*

"So Sasuke how much trouble do you think we're in once we head home? I mean mom is literally going to skin us for scaring her half to death and dad will probably ground us for almost breaking our promise and heck I don't want to think about what Cyan's mom will do to us." Naruto walked down a long hallway along with Neji, Sasuke and Cyan to give their report to the Hokage while their father went home to talk with an old friend of his.

"Naruto at the moment I don't know but one thing I do know is that once we give our report we have to tell the girls what happened and I'm really not looking forward to that. Remember what happened the last time we told them bad news? Sakura wouldn't speak to me for a week." As the boys neared the door Cyan's ears and nose picked up the sound and smell of someone familiar.

"What's eating you Cyan why'd you stop?" Neji had noticed his wolf friend had stopped for moment and wondered what the problem was.

"Someone from the magical community is here and it's someone that Naruto doesn't like." Before Neji and Cyan could stop their friends Naruto had already opened the door and entered along with Sasuke.

"Do you think we should warn them about who's in there?" Before Neji could answer he saw both Sakura and Hinata heading their way.

"Warn who about what?" before either girl could get their answer though there was a loud voice coming from the Hokage's office via Naruto.

"RAVEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Neji and Cyan groaned and lead the girls into the room where they saw Naruto being held back by Sasuke who had his Sharingan going and glaring at Raven.

"I take it you found out he was here huh Naruto. But that does bring up an interesting question what are you doing here Raven? Last time I checked this is far from your home and I thought you didn't want to be around Naruto or myself." Cyan was hiding Sakura behind him while Neji hid Hinata behind him as well to keep them from this person.

"Well that is true but I'm here for two reasons; One to talk to one of the Senior Alumni of the MSMA about something that has the elders worried not that it's any of your business and second," Raven then disappeared from in front of the boys and reappeared behind Sakura and Hinata.

"To find a date for the annual Starlight ball and from what my cats have told me this village has some interesting girls." Raven had to jump back and fast from both Naruto and Sasuke who were glaring daggers at him for getting so close to Hinata and Sakura. But before a fight could break out the Third cleared his throat and got their attention.

"I hate to break this up, but Raven I've told you that the girls in my village are off limits to you and I believe I've told your father this as well. Now boys I do believe you have a mission report to give and Sakura Hinata what brings the two of you here?" Hinata spoke for both her and Sakura since Sasuke had yet to let her go and Naruto had put quite a bit of distance between her and this Raven person.

"Well the reason why I'm here is because my father wishes to talk to you about something and request a private meeting between the two of you. He would have come himself but he's dealing with the elders right now and that could take a while. The reason why Sakura is with me is because I said that I would have lunch with her after I talked to you." Saratobi just smiled before he gave the girl his answer.

"Alright Hinata tell your father I will meet with him in private. Now if the ladies will excuse me I have to talk with these gentlemen before they kill each other." And like that the girls left but not before whispering something to Naruto and Sasuke then left the room leaving a smirking Raven a concerned were wolf a skeptical Neji and two pissed off boys with the Third.

"Now that the ladies have left, boys please tell me you have the artifact so the magic council can get off my case and Raven leave them alone. I've warned you before about having those cats of yours wandering around the village. And another thing what is the real reason you're here? If you think I'm going to buy that whole looking for a date thing you are sadly mistaken." Saratobi was in no mood for Raven and his tales.

"Well actually that one was true and I must say Sasuke your friend is quite cute. She has very pretty eyes. What are they viridian green or emerald green?" Raven didn't miss the look of hatred towards his fellow classmate and decided to poke fun at Naruto for a bit.

"Naruto I heard that you were called in by our professor a few days ago to talk about your "ahem" recent project. Tell me how does it feel to fall in second place to me once again along with your wolf friend?" It took both Cyan and Neji to hold back Naruto and keep him from ripping Raven's throat out while Sasuke held Raven by his shirt collar and was close to throwing the fool out the window if someone didn't stop him.

"Professor Solaris what are you doing here?" Sasuke then let go of Raven and turned to his professor who was standing between him and Raven to prevent any more trouble.

"Well Sasuke reason number one as to why I am here is to keep Raven from losing his life and second to talk to Lord Saratobi about where the next Starlight ball is to be held and this is where the problem lies. You see the next ball is to be held down here on Earth, in Gotham City to be precise. And there have been reports of dark magic in the area where the ball is to be held. Usually this problem would be addressed by the school council but this is the human realm and by law it falls under your jurisdiction since you are a senior member of the board." Solaris heard Saratobi sigh before answering the young professor.

"True but why now, things have been peaceful. And the last time I checked Gotham City is under the careful watch of the so called 'Dark Knight' and the last thing I want to do is get on that loon's bad side." While Saratobi continued to talk to Solaris Naruto and Sasuke went over to Neji to talk to him.

"Hey Neji could you give the Hokage the report, Sasuke and I want to catch up with the girls and Cyan wants to talk to Kiba about something. That and if we stay in this room Raven might not live long enough to go to the ball that he mentioned earlier." Neji understood and decided to stay and fill them in later. Unfortunately neither one of the boys noticed Raven slip away and wander into the village.

Meanwhile Hinata and Sakura were enjoying their lunch date with their friend Ino who was sporting a new outfit that she made herself.

"I have to hand it to you Ino you did a great job on the outfit. So what did your dad say when he saw you in it?" Sakura heard her friend giggle before she ate one of the dumplings that was on the table.

"Well first he was speechless, then he started to mumble gibberish then finally he broke out into tears at seeing his baby girl looking like a little lady. All and all he liked it of course he almost wouldn't let me walk out the door with this on. Mom literally had to pry his hands off of me just so I could get out the door and show you girls." Ino then turned to her shy friend as began to sip her tea and decided to tease her a little bit.

"I also heard that Naruto and the boys are back. So Hinata are you and Naruto going to pick up where you two left off the last time he was here or what?" Ino got her answer when she heard her friend gag a little on her tea while she turned a nice shade of red before she start stuttering little things while pointing her fingers together.

Before things could get out of hand Hinata felt something cold and wet touch her leg while Sakura felt velvet soft fur rub against hers.

"Yuki!"

"Raiden what are you doing here? I thought you were with…"

"With Naruto and myself well they were but they wanted to say hello to you." Sakura Hinata and Ino turned to see Naruto, Sasuke and Cyan right behind them with smiles on their faces.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Sakura and Hinata both got up and ran to give their boys a hug which was received very warmly. Ino on the other hand saw Cyan come and sit next to her and take one of the dumplings from the plate.

"I thought you guys were still with the Hokage giving your mission report to the Hokage?" Hinata let go of Naruto for a bit so he can talk and to let Yuki get some attention also.

"Well yeah but he also had a meeting with someone that Sasuke and I know and it was taking a little longer than we thought so we told Neji to give the Hokage our report and fill us in on anything that we might have missed. But enough about that, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes Hinata?" Naruto was sporting a nice shade of blush as he asked Hinata to talk alone with him.

"Sure Naruto-kun I wanted to talk to you also." And with that both Naruto and Hinata left leaving only Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Cyan, well only Ino and Cyan. Two minutes after Naruto and Hinata left, Sasuke and Sakura left to go somewhere also.

"So do you think they realize that their mom hired us to make certain that their fathers won't use magic to get them together or will they still be oblivious to us for a few more years?" Cyan turned to his friend and saw a sly cat like smile on her face that would make his mother proud.

"That depends on two things; One if Mr. Nelson and Hiashi-sama are both foolish enough to get caught by us and two whether or not Sasuke and Naruto are aware of their feeling towards my dear friends." Ino took a sip of her tea before reaching into the side pouch that was around her hip and pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Raven who was hiding in the tree behind her.

"AND I TOLD YOU THE LAST TIME NO MEANS NO!" Cyan had to stifle the laugh that was building up in him when he saw Raven pull out the kunai that missed him and stuck him to the tree by his shirt.

"A pleasure as always Miss Ino, I see your aim has improved since the last time I was here." Raven then teleported on the ground a few feet away from where Ino and Cyan were standing and began to brush himself off.

"You should consider yourself lucky I wasn't aiming for your throat this time you creep now what do you want?" Ino was close to skinning this guy if he didn't speak up and fast and Cyan would help her do it too.

"Well my Intel has told me of someone from the magical community has been blamed for some recent fires that have been happening down here on earth. He just happens to be the son of an elemental friend of my mother and has been missing for a few days. Around the time he turned up missing is when the fires started. As it turns out he's in a country far from here. And if my guess is right he's in the native land of his mother and father: France." Raven heard Cyan groan before walking towards him.

"So that's why you're here, you needed permission to look for this guy since he's in a domain that is not under your parents careful eye. So this guys a pyromancer and now he's being blamed for the fires that he didn't cause. You do realize that the council won't approve of you doing this." Cyan heard Ino stand up and stand next to him and gave Raven a questionable look before she spoke to him.

"The council doesn't even know about this do they?" When she received no answer Ino just about leapt at the fool if Shikamaru and Chouji didn't show up to hold her back.

"Ino take it easy will you! I know you don't like the guy but senseless violence won't solve anything." Chouji was trying his best to hold his teammate back while Shikamaru was helping him.

"What a drag, Ino calm down will you!" Things looked like they were about to get worse when Cyan held up his hand to stop Ino from strangling the young wizard.

"Ino calm yourself this guy isn't worth your anger. However that doesn't excuse him from receiving any retribution from me. But rather than cause a scene that would shed your blood Raven, let's take this to one of the training grounds. If I'm lucky I'll find Kiba there and talk to him too. Let's go Raven and talk and I better here the truth out of you or you'll find out why it's never a good idea to cross were-wolves or cat demons." Cyan then leapt into the air and headed for one of the training grounds.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were enjoying the time they were spending and decided to head to their favorite secret place that they only knew about.

We now find both young ninjas practicing a few jutsus and all the while Naruto is trying to build up the guts to ask Hinata to the Starlight ball without making a big fool of himself front of the one girl who made his heart skip a beat.

"Okay so which jutsu do you want to try this time Naruto-kun? I borrowed this one from TenTen and it's supposed to summon very powerful swords, one of fire and one of ice. But the thing is TenTen's never been able to pull off the jutsu." Hinata saw that Naruto had taken a seat next to her and began to examine the scroll.

"How come she can't? From what Neji told me she's a weapons master. Something like this should have been easy for her to pull off." Naruto then saw something on the scroll that puzzled him greatly.

"Yes that's true but the symbol you see right there is the main reason why she hasn't used this jutsu. For some odd reason that symbol keeps stopping her so she figured you might be able to help." Hinata was surprised when Naruto lifted the scroll from her hand and put it in his jacket pocket.

"I might be able to help but I know someone else who can help. One of my classmates is a treasure hunter and has seen a lot of ancient text maybe he can tell me what that symbol means. But until then can I'll hold on to this," Naruto then put then cleared his throat to get Hinata's attention.

"Umm…can I ask you something Hinata?" Naruto now had a small blush on his face and began to sweat at what he was about to ask his best friend.

"Yes Naruto-kun what is it?" Hinata gave him a sweet smile which caused Naruto to swallow hard.

"Well Hinata, do you remember the last time I was here and you and I were…well…about to…um…" Naruto was now a nice shade of red along with Hinata who remembered that day clearly.

"Naruto is this about the kiss that almost happened?" Hinata saw her best friend turn a nice shade red that would put a cherry to shame.

"Yeah…um Hinata you know I think you're a wonderful person and a talented ninja and well I can't think of anyone else that makes me feel happy all the time and I like hanging around you a lot and I want to make you happy too. Well the thing is what I want to ask you, will you do me the honor of being my date for this ball that my school is having? I can't think of anyone else I would take with me." Naruto saw Hinata give him a million dollar smile before giving him a big hug that almost knocked him on his back but didn't.

"YES Naruto-kun I will go with you. But does that mean we have to go as boyfriend and girlfriend or can we go as friends?" Hinata had been worrying that if her feelings continued to grow that she would one day confess to Naruto and lose his friendship forever. Hinata had discovered a long time ago that she had a crush on her best friend but was afraid that he wouldn't return his feelings for her. Unknown to her Naruto also had a small crush on her but decided to wait a few years until he could sort out his feelings himself.

"No unless you want to go as just friends I mean we can go as boyfriend and girlfriend if that will make you happy…I mean…what was the question again?" Naruto then heard Hinata laugh as he stumbled around his words then he too began to laugh.

"Hey Hinata before I forget, there's a small tradition that goes with this ball. You see when a guy asks a girl to the dance they have to give them these special armlet things to wear and it has to tie into the whole starlight theme of the dance. Well the thing is I talked to one of my professors and they said that if the armlet was a bit much we could give them something else as long as it ties in with the theme of the ball. So I thought this would be a better trinket than the armlet." Naruto then handed Hinata the gift that he almost tore his room apart looking for.

Once Hinata had removed the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box she was shocked to see a necklace that sparkled like starlight with a pair of matching drop earrings to go with it.

"Naruto-kun these are beautiful." Hinata then hugged her dear friend and felt him hug her back.

'_Maybe Auntie Circes was right about taking things slowly with Hinata. I mean if we do eventually go out and do become girlfriend and boyfriend we can still be friends. I'm so happy about that._'

Naruto then let go of Hinata and then stood up bringing Hinata with him and then they began to pack up so Naruto can head home with Sasuke and Cyan.

And speaking of our favorite Uchiha he's currently on top of the Hokage mountain lip locked with Sakura who just said yes to going to the starlight ball with Sasuke.

"Hmm…judging by that kiss I take it you're really happy. So when do you think we should tell my parents about our engagement? Or do you think we should wait a little while longer until my idiot brother decides to marry Hinata?" Sasuke felt Sakura nudge him a little before turning in his arms to look at the setting sun.

"It might take him a few years before he can sort out his feelings for Hinata but if you want to keep this a secret for a little while longer it's alright with me. Besides I like the time you and I share." Sakura then snuggled close to Sasuke and listened to the gentle sound of his heartbeat and let it lull her to sleep.

'_Father you actually did something right by talking to the Haruno clan and arranging a marriage for us. I can't imagine my life without this wonderful girl. But I will take down Itachi and make him pay for the pain that he has caused.'_ Sasuke then lifted a sound asleep Sakura and leapt to her home where he placed her in her own bed.

After Sasuke left Sakura's house and said hello to her parents he then left to go find Naruto and Cyan. But for some odd reason he felt that he was being watched so he kept his guard up while he went to find Naruto and Cyan.

Unknown to Sasuke he was being watched by a messenger snake for a man that wants Sasuke very badly.

"So that's his little secret; my what a pretty little flower. I wonder what it would take get him to come to me. Maybe I'll take his little flower away or I could just hint to his brother about his new happiness and let the brothers battle it out either way I get the boy. Now to call upon an old ally of mine to add flame to the fire," and like a gust of wind the mysterious man lurked back into the dark shadows that it came from and began to plot and it would seem that danger is lurking in the shadows for our heroes and as soon as they get home another challenge awaits them.

_*To Be Continued*_

_Well here's a new chapter to one of my first stories. Sorry if it seemed like this one was on hiatus but work has gotten a bit tiresome but hey I'm grateful I have a job at the moment. More updates are on the way so just be patient and I have a few new stories that I want you all to read and review. So until next time…Ja Ne!_


End file.
